<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen by DummIris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480035">The Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummIris/pseuds/DummIris'>DummIris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, love for books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:16:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummIris/pseuds/DummIris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo gets kidnapped by Aizen, in order to gain Ichigo to his side he makes a bet with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt on a Story, im not good of a writter and also i have some problems with communication. Because also i have a very busy life cause of my work and family, it will take longer than normal to update new chapters. Please dont be mad at me, since this is my first try. And i hope you all enjoy it, if not im sorry for being a disappointment.<br/>So basically i have this thing for Aizen taking Ichigo by force, and for some reason i love those storys where Ichigo not only is a sub but also can get pregnant.<br/>The title im honest, i tried thinking of lot of titles, but honestly didnt find a good one. This one was what made more sense to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I was supposed to be a normal boy, with a normal life, but life isn’t fair, no it isn’t, let me explain.</p><p>Ever since I could remember I always could see ghost, but all changed when I was 15, one day while returning from school, I saw some weird creature attacking a little ghost girl, and then another girl wearing a black kimono and using a sword slashed the creature, I thought by the time I was hallucinating or some shit, in that same day when I was already at home, after finishing my homework I was getting ready to go to bed when that same girl wearing the black kimono went just trough the window, she didn’t enter through the window she went past it like a ghost. Her name was Rukia and that night everything changed.</p><p>Rukia was a shinigami, and meeting her and my wish to protect my family made me become a Shinigami too. Because of that Soul Society the place where all Shinigamis lived came for her and me, they took her and left me for dead, because she helped me I knew that her life was in danger. So I went with a small group of my friends to Soul Society to rescue her. And we did it, we saved her, but that made come to surface another twisted plot boiling inside the walls of Seireitei. A captain treason and his wish to ultimate power provocked by Aizen Sousuke. We returned back home, but with the feeling of the same threat that that captain left behind our backs.</p><p> </p><p>Its been 8 months since we returned back from Soul Society.</p><p> </p><p>7 months since the bounts attack.</p><p> </p><p>6 months since I became 16 years old.</p><p> </p><p>5 months since the situation with little Rurichiyo.</p><p> </p><p>4 months since the incident with Muramasa.</p><p> </p><p>3 months since the incidents with the remaining zanpakutos.</p><p> </p><p>2 months since the first appearance of arrancars.</p><p> </p><p>1 months since the Vizard training started.</p><p> </p><p>-x-</p><p> </p><p>After the first appearance of arrancars in the living world Ichigo, started training harder and harder, his wish to protect became to strong making Ichigo somehow unaware of is own safety. That action made him reckless, Ichigo started to sleep less and eat less, is body starting to feel all of his stress and denial for food and rest. Almost impossible for him, always in training or killing hollows invading the real world. Ichigo didn’t even know that he was being watched for already some time. That person thought that now would be the perfect chance since Ichigo was so tired from everything he would be easy to capture.</p><p>‘Another fucking hollow attack’, Ichigo thought angrily jumping from building to building roughly picking up speed. Something in his mind was bothering, these last hollows attacks were a bit off.</p><p>This night there where lots of hollows appearances, and everyone was busy going after those different hollows, Ichigo finishing killing the one he went after and sensing that his friends where also doing fine and seemed not needing help he decided to go back home, Ichigo was dead tired and wanted to go home and get some sleep. The training kept him busy all day and he still had to eat something.</p><p>Unlucky for him, Ichigo felt a presence of another hollow… another one 'are you fucking shitting me, can't they give a rest'… He landed roughly, looking around his surroundings. But he found nothing, walking around gazing on top buildings and structures, he caught sight of a familiar face down in a constructing building.</p><p>“Hello Ichigo Kurosaki”. Sousuke Aizen greeted, his hands calmly at his sides without any sign of attacking. Ichigo gritted his teeth grasping his weapon tighter. </p><p>“Aizen, what the hell do you want?” Ichigo spatted through his teeth, he was clearly not in the mood, Aizen smiled warmly.</p><p>“Isn’t it clear?” The man stated resting his palm on what seems is FUCKING REAL BODY.</p><p>“What do you want? And how did you get hold of my body?” Ichigo asked again.</p><p>“Your mod-soul is quite unique, don’t you think Ichigo?”</p><p>“Don’t call me by my name, you have no rights, and give my body back.” Ichigo demanded, the only thing keeping him from charging Aizen was the fact he held his body.</p><p>“First of all, Ichigo is your name, so I should call you that, second im not returning your body, since I can clearly see its whats keeping me safe from you attacking me, and finally you didn’t answer my question, so it seems you don’t care what happens with this little ball in my hands!” Aizen started crushing the little mod-soul in his hands.</p><p>“Stop don’t hurt him.” Ichigo screamed, Kon might be an annoying son of bitch, but Ichigo cared a lot for him, Kon is a good and loyal friend, and he kept Ichigo’s family safe a lots of times. And seeing a crack appear on the little ball made him worried that Aizen might have killed him.</p><p>Sensing the panic in the boy, Aizen calmly said. “No need to worry, he lets say is like in coma right now, but he’s not dead, a bit of reiatsu and he heal properly.”</p><p>“So, what do you want Aizen? Since you seem more keen and making sure that we don’t fight, it means that you want something.” Ichigo asked.</p><p>“I think its obvious, isn’t it Ichigo?” A glint appearing in Aizen eyes.</p><p>“Whaaaa……” Ichigo gasped, something hard hit is head. Then everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichigo wakes up only to find himself in Hueco Mundo. Now Aizen has a proposal for Ichigo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo blinked, he felt a bit dizzy  also that he was lying in something soft, he slowly stood up. He noticed then, he was lying in a queen size bed and the reason was so soft, where the huge mountain of pillows in variable colors and sizes. He started looking around, there was a small desk with some papers and pencils, a small bookstand filled with lots of books some where even in the floor. A couch and a small table with 2 chairs in it. Ichigo also noticed a closet, he went to check it, there was a black shinigami robe and the rest was all white. There where also 2 doors, one locked and the other would go to a bathroom with huge bathtub that could easily fit 10 people inside. There was a barred window in the room, and outside all Ichigo could see was sand, and a clear sky with only the moon to grace it.</p>
<p>“Where am I?”</p>
<p>“You are in Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki-kun.”</p>
<p>“Whatta…” Ichigo looked behind him so quickly he felt a bit dizzy. Standing in front of the supposed locked door stand “Gin Ichimaru.”</p>
<p>“Mah mah, you still remember me. Im glad.”</p>
<p>Then everything hit Ichigo, he was standing front in front to Aizen during an Hollow invasion, then Aizen started crushing Kon, he remember screaming for the little guy and then everything was blank, which meant ‘Im in Hueco Mundo. Aizen kidnapped me.’ Ichigo tried calling for Zangetsu but with no response, he even tried calling for his hollow but also nothing. Gin in amusement watching the little boy remembering everything.</p>
<p>Then Ichigo suddenly remembered that Aizen was also holding his human body. “What did Aizen do with my body? Wheres my sword? What happened to Kon? Why did Aizen…”</p>
<p>“Mah, Calm down Kurosakin-kun, just calm and breathe. Aizen Taicho will answer all those questions for you, in fact that’s why im here, he wants to speak with you. It would be nice of you to follow me.” Gin said calmy.</p>
<p>Ichigo didn’t want to go, he felt pretty humiliated already just for letting himself being captured. But he also knew for escape he needed to behave, so taking a deep breath. “Take me to him.”</p>
<p>Gin almost looked disappointed, like he was expecting to boy to fight back or something. But he opened the door and waved for Ichigo to follow him. They walked trought many corridors until reaching an huge door. While walking Ichigo noticed a bracelet on his wrist, he tried to take it out, but couldn’t. Knowing that all the answers would be around Aizen, he tried to work for a bit of patient.</p>
<p>When entering trought the doors, Ichigo saw a big table and Aizen sitting alone in it with a warm smile on his face after noticing him. He waved Gin to leave them alone. “Hello Ichigo. Its good to see you again.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could say the same.”</p>
<p>“I hope Ulquiorra wasn’t to mean hitting you. Did you have a good sleep?”</p>
<p>Ichigo didn’t like one bit Aizen being friendly with him. So he tried to breathe, so he wouldn’t have an outburst and started screaming for answers, he knew  he could get them, he just needed to control himself.</p>
<p>“What do you want, don’t act like were friends.” Ichigo demanded.</p>
<p>“Ichigo would you please sit down, so I can explain my reason for you being here.” Ichigo scowled he didn’t want to sit, feeling like the chair would be some kind of trap that would make him submit, but in the end he took a seat.</p>
<p>“Now what is it, why did you kidnapped me? And by the way where’s my body, I remember you holding it in Karakura? And what happened to Kon?”</p>
<p>“About your body, don’t worry, its in tank stabilized, im not sure if your human body would be able to handle the spiritual pressure of Hueco Mundo, so I put it there in order to keep it safe. If you wish, I can have someone take you to the lab to check on it.” Ichigo nodded knowing he would probably do that.</p>
<p>“About the little mod-soul, well I really don’t care about him, but you do, so I left him back. Now, for the reason I brought you here, I want to ask you a simple question.” Aizen stood up, walking to Ichigo and leaning down till they where face to face. “You Ichigo Kurosaki, are a precious and rare gemstone among others, no wrong, you’re a unique kind of gemstone. You are stronger than any other Shinigami that I ever met, you carry powers that no one else can. You’re more than just a Shinigami or human. Even that hollow that’s inside of you is much more and you also carry that power by yourself, but you never use it to full potential, everytime you fight you only use like one fourth of that power. So my question is, Become part of my army, and I will unlock all that hidden power inside you. What do you say?”</p>
<p>Ichigo’s face hardened. “What kind of question is that? Do you really think that I will follow you? To what? To use that power to kill my friends, my family. I will never belong to you Aizen, its better for you to forget that idea.”</p>
<p>Aizen sighed and returned to his seat “You’ll be stronger than before, probably more powerful than myself.” Aizen’s eyes shined with more than just power. Those eyes made Ichigo uneasy, so he crossed his arms turning his head so he wouldn’t look at Aizen eyes.</p>
<p>“I made my decision, and it’s a no…” If it was true Ichigo could really become so strong he would be able to defeat Aizen, but the price for it would be to high.</p>
<p>“I have no more time, there's a meeting, but later we will meet again, so think about it. GIN” Ichigo’s eyes darted to door watching Gin entering to take him back.</p>
<p>What Aizen said, made him worried, if he accepted or not, he knew Aizen wouldn’t give up, but those eyes, that’s what worried him more, like something dark hidden, ready to attack and consume him. Suddenly, before Ichigo could leave the room. “Before I forget Ichigo, you must have noticed the bracelet on your wrist. Its only to make sure you cant use your powers. It doesn’t block of your reiatsu or of others, it only makes it impossible to use it. Not only that but it also forbids you to go back to your Inner World. And another thing. Welcome to Las Noches Ichigo Kurosaki.”</p>
<p>After that, Gin pushed him out of the room, returning him to his own bedroom. The words kept replaying in his head, so Ichigo laid on the bed and deciding it would be the best course of action, since he didn’t want to think about what Aizen said.</p>
<p>-- X --</p>
<p>“Time to waiky waiky!!” Gin voice surrounded the room.</p>
<p>“Just 5 more minutes.” Ichigo slurred from under the covers.</p>
<p>“Mah mah, no can do Ichi-kun, it seems Aizen would like to see you again. And you should really wake up and not make him wait.”</p>
<p>“Oh, what?…” He opened his eyes standing up lazily. Gin returned to door. Then he remembered. “Right, im in Hueco Mundo.”</p>
<p>“Ichi-kun, don’t tell me you forgot already?” Gin teased.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that, you're not my friend or family to call me that. Who gave you that right?.” Ichigo got angry, people thinking they could be friendly just because of what, that he was a prisoner, no, there are limits and that included the way they treated him.</p>
<p>“But its more cute and fun calling you Ichi-kun than Kurosaki-kun.”</p>
<p>“Its still a no. The day we become friends ill let you call me that.” Like hell its gonna happen.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s a promise then…” Gin beamed with satisfaction. “But sill Kurosaki-kun is to long.”</p>
<p>“Don’t care!”</p>
<p>“Mah. Well enough talking, we need to go. Aizen taichou must already be waiting for you.”</p>
<p>After standing up, Ichigo noticed while following Gin, that they’re where going trough a different corridor than the one before. That corridor had a lot set of doors, easy for someone to get lost if those doors lead to another set of corridors. They kept walking until they reach the last door at the end of the corridor. Gin says Ichigo should knock and Gin takes his leave while waving goodbye.</p>
<p>Ichigo takes a deep breath and finaly after a few seconds he knocks on the door.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Says Aizen.</p>
<p>Ichigo enters the room, but he doesn’t see Aizen right away, he notices that the room is almost like his own, ‘so this must be Aizen’s room, but why would he want to met me here?’, after looking around for a while “Aizen?”</p>
<p>“Ichigo.” Ichigo turns around only to find the man himself, fresh out of bath with only a towel around his waist.</p>
<p>“What the hell? Cant you wear at least something since you asked to talk to me first of all?” Ichigo blushed, the man wasn’t just good looking, he was pure sex on legs, oozing confidence in his body. So Ichigo turned around.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t turn your back at me.”  Aizen told walking closer, grabbing Ichigo’s arm, he turned him around and pressed the boy against the wall. Ichigo shocked just stared at the Aizen, pure strength in Aizen’s grip.</p>
<p>“W-W-What are you doing?” Ichigo stuttered finally managing to say something after the inicial shock passed, he was getting terrible nervous, Aizen eyes shined with mischievous intent and he was pressing even harder against the wall. Ichigo tried to move finally, but unable to do so Aizen had him locked against the wall.</p>
<p>Then suddenly Aizen pressed his lips against Ichigo’s, his tongue skimmed across Ichigo’s bottom lip, nipping at it playfully. Ichigo tried to move his head to the side also trying to push Aizen away from him, but Aizen wouldn’t budge, not one bit. After a few moments Aizen withdraws his head. Ichigo finally manages “What do you think you doing? You think this is fun? Just let me go.” He kicked Aizen trying to escape, the man just wouldn’t budge.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately for you, my Dear Ichigo. You’re not going anywhere.” Aizen purred in the boy’s ear. “I wanted to give you time to think. To give a easy way to work with me, but I cant. I wish I could control myself, but it seems having you close its impossible. Honestly, I wanted to give you time to ponder my offer, but I cant, I cant control myself. Youre so lovely, Im gonna make you mine.”</p>
<p>Ichigo starting shaking, he was getting scared. He didn’t want this. “Please, please just let me return to my room, I’ll consider your offer. Ill become part of your army. But please just let me go.” Ichigo’s heart beating against his chest heavy.  </p>
<p>Aizen chuckles, his eyes filled with so much lust. “You didn’t get it Ichigo, this wasn’t about you joining my army becoming part of this war. My true goal was you becoming mine, and tonight we are gonna become one, and you’re gonna be mine forever.” He watched has Ichigo’s eyes widen in fear.</p>
<p>“No… let me go, please just let me go…” Ichigo begged looking down at the floor, he couldn’t look at Aizen directly, not with those hungry eyes of his.</p>
<p>“Ichigo don’t worry, say yes and everything will be much easier.” He whispered kissing Ichigo’s ear. Once more Ichigo pushed against Aizen’s chest using all his force, but nothing was going to work. He knew that much. Aizen grabbed the boy’s hakama pulling it down. Their eyes locked together.</p>
<p>“Why?” Ichigo asked hoping it would get him some time and be also able to escape.</p>
<p>“Because, you’re unique. Its not just you power, but also you heart. Nothing ever fascinated me, like you do. And for some reason I want you. And im gonna have you. And im gonna make you mine.”</p>
<p>“NOoo… ju…” before Ichigo could say anything else Aizen silenced him with a kiss. Slightly moving his hand to grasp Ichigo’s ass, Ichigo gasped at the touch, giving Aizen the opportunity to insert his tongue inside Ichigo’s mouth.</p>
<p>After what seemed like hours, Aizen removes himself from the boy’s mouth, picking Ichigo up, he takes him to the bed. “Please, just stop. Don’t do this.” Ichigo starded pleading more and more, after divesting Ichigo from the remants of his clothing, Aizen removed his towel giving the boy’s a good sight of his arousal, Ichigo started shaking more, fearing more, he tried to move out of bed, but was roughly grabbed and pinned down.</p>
<p>Sudenly he felt something hard poking him. And then Aizen backed down a little, his hands trialing up Ichigo’s legs finally reaching his inner thighs, then without warning Ichigo felt something that made him shiver in fear. Aizen was circling his entrance, ‘please not like this’ first his first kiss, now was also gonna lose his virginity. He wanted to fight Aizen, he wanted to punch him. But the more Aizen touched the more he became paralyzed. Then he felt his entrance being breached and with the feeling of pain he stopped breathing.</p>
<p>“Shh… Calm down. Just try to breath slowly and relax, it will hurt for a little, but soon everything will be good.” Aizen whispered against Ichigo’s ear. Then a scream filled the room when Aizen added the second and eventually a third finger. Ichigo started tearing up when he felt something more terrifying than Aizen fingers.</p>
<p>“Nooo…” Ichigo screamed, the pain was impossible to bear, tears streaming freely down his face.</p>
<p>“Shh… just relax, and give yourself to me Ichigo.” Aizen kept thrusthing in an  out, leaving only the tip remaining inside, and giving an hard thrust that made Ichigo see stars from the pain. “Shh… don’t cry my love, ill make sure you’ll be always happy, just give yourself to me.” Then suddenly everything stopped, for the first time Aizen saw the strong feeling of sadness that was besides the fear in Ichigo eyes, and that made him stop thrusthing inside him, Aizen started Kissing and licking Ichigo’s tears away.</p>
<p>“Why?” Ichigo asked, no more strength left in him to fight or make full sentences.</p>
<p>“I wont lie, at first I believed I just wanted your body, to study and torture you, so I could understand all that power, but for some reason it wasn’t what I really wanted. What I truly want is much more than that, I want your heart and trust, looking at you, I want that, I want you to love me, I want you to need me.” And calmly Aizen started to remove himself inside Ichigo, he was so hard it hurt removing himself of that tight heat. Slowly he started kissing Ichigo’s neck, Aizen began to be more gentle, making his hands travel around Ichigo’s body schearching for sweet spots.</p>
<p>“I-i-I cant.” Ichigo said, his body sensitive from the rough treatment and pain, but with no feelings of pleasure at all, crying was the only thing he could do.</p>
<p>Aizen carefully started licking Ichigo lips, making him gasp and cry more, a feeling crept over Ichigo, making him feel more than he should. Aizen noticed that and with a gentle touch, started touching Ichigo’s still soft member in hopes of something more. Ichigo wasn’t expecting something like that, making him shudder and notice the gentle touch down there.</p>
<p>“Shh… I gonna show how good this can be.” Aizen pressed his lips against Ichigo’s, licking his lips, moving then to his ears Aizen whispered. “Just give yourself to me Ichigo, become my wife, love me and need me. Sleep with me everynight, eating our meals together, speding time together and I will make you happy.” Then an idea popped inside Aizen’s head. “I wont force you to fight your friends, i can keep them safe for you, but you just need to do one single thing for me, and its to give yourself to me.”</p>
<p>Ichigo kept crying, his body feeling more and more Aizen touches and words, he knew Aizen was actually telling the truth and it was scaring him more and more. “I don’t know. Im scared.”</p>
<p>Aizen knew he was having the upper hand, just a few more touches, some words, and Ichigo would be his to do to please. “Shh… let go now, don’t fight and you’ll see how good it will feel, just trust your body, and you may decide later.” And with one quick movement Aizen started licking Ichigo less softer member.</p>
<p>“Ahh… please, don’t, Im scared.” Ichigo lost to sensation of having a mouth on his member started whimpering, crying more for letting himself get in this position, for actually considering Aizen words.</p>
<p>“Shh… it will feel good.” Aizen put is fingers inside Ichigo again, but this time lubed with something, that made Ichigo not only feel good, but also made the pain disappear. Still licking Ichigo’s cock and pushing two fingers inside the him, Aizen started smiling by feeling how hard the boy was starting to become, he knew he could win this, he knew he could have Ichigo. Has a fighter or just has a lover. By just putting him out of the fight, it would make Aizen king for sure, the war was won either way. Ichigo was the only one with the power to kill him, and making Ichigo willingly become his and taking him out of the fight would make sure of Aizen victory.</p>
<p>“Please, no more…” Ichigo kept crying, Aizen took the moment he felt Ichigo’s body to relax a bit to had another finger, and after feeling Ichigo getting extremely hard with all the ministrations, it was time to get the final round.</p>
<p>“I wonder, how would it feel to call you my Queen, I think has a nice ring to it. Or maybe my Wife. Ichigo I want you so much, im willing to keep my promise of not letting you fight your friends, in fact I will keep them alive and protected after the war is won. All you have to do is accept your fate and become one with me, my lovely Wife. But I will give you time to think, I know it’s a big decision.”</p>
<p>“Aizen please.”</p>
<p>“Please what my love?”</p>
<p>“I can’t… it it hurts… I don’t know what im feeling… help me.” A smile crept Aizen lips a few more touches, and making sure the Ichigo will promise himself to him. Taking all fingers out, Aizen positioned at Ichigo’s entrance and slowly started entering, whispering sweet words and making sure Ichigo could feel everything. “Please… ahhhhhh….”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Ichigo, just relax, surrender your body to me, and youll be able to enjoy it to.”</p>
<p>“It hurts, please stop… OMG… to big, you’re gonna kill me, please stop.”</p>
<p>“Ichigo relax, you’re gonna be fine…” Aizen stopped for a moment has soon he felt the body beneath him go tense, whispering sweet words at Ichigo and kissing his ear. Until he felt Ichigo starting to losen up, and decided to give a slow thrust, making the young boy moan.</p>
<p>Ichigo’s eyes widened at the reaction, the movement caught him off guard and then… then that sound that came out of his mouth. “What?”</p>
<p>“It seems you’re enjoying yourself, should I keep going?” Aizen pleased with the boy’s reaction started slowly thrusting inside him, until…</p>
<p>“AHHH!!” Hitting the boy’s prostate, Ichigo arched fully against Aizen, gripping the sheets ripping them, his knuckles white from the strength of his grip. “Please, help. Aizen.”</p>
<p>“What is it Ichigo? What’s bothering you?”</p>
<p>“I feel weird, like my body is on fire, I feel so full it hurts. Ahhh”</p>
<p>“Ichigo, that means you’re feeling the pleasure im giving you.” Aizen was more and more pleased, he didn’t know what to do, but he knew that this war was won, Ichigo would become his, everything would become his. And if he had to go kidnap a few shinigami and humans to put in a jail, so they wouldn’t die during the war, would be totally worth it. Aizen kept thrusting harder and faster, Ichigo writhing more, moaning louder and louder, his cock leaking like crazy. Aizen knew it would be the perfect moment. Grabbing Ichigo’s leaking cock pumping it, Aizen spoke. “Ichigo, please become my Wife, say yes, promise me, you will become mine, and I will take care of you, I will protect you. You don’t need to fight anymore, your family and friends will be protected and you wont need to fight. Just say yes.”</p>
<p>Ichigo wanted to scream “let me go”,”no”, “never in hell”, but his mind was completely overridden with pleasure. “Please, I don’t know, im need… I want… hard… please.”</p>
<p>Aizen sighed, making the boy feel more till he screamed out releasing his orgasm. Aizen knew that one step was done. Making him surrender, would take some work, but maybe a change of tatics, would revel more willingness. So, thrusting one more, two more, three times more, Aizen released himself inside Ichigo, making the boy gasp at the feeling of being filled. Panting hard, Aizen dropped himself over Ichigo. “I was thinking how gorgeous you would look like carrying my babies.”</p>
<p>Ichigo couldn’t believe his ears, ‘was this guy crazy’, and out of the blue like his strength had recharged he starting laughing like a maniac. “Yeah, good luck with that. I don’t know if you noticed but Im a guy. So no babies coming from me.”</p>
<p>“You know that would be something interesting to find out.”</p>
<p>“Aizen I don’t care, you kidnapped me, you raped me, and I admit in the end I didn’t fight you, I was so scared with everything that I didn’t know what to do or think. But two things im pretty sure. I will never side with you. And second im male, so no babies coming from here.” Ichigo, thought that he needed to stand ground. Lost by pleasure he almost gave himself to Aizen without a second tought, and luckily enough he didn’t gave in. He was scared, he knew that was being swayed by Aizen words, and that Aizen could easily overpower him in that moment.</p>
<p>Well, that is a disappointment. Aizen didn’t know what to think, he was so sure that making surrender with just that amazing sex would be enough. And he was pretty sure, it had been enough. But maybe, just maybe. “How about a bet?”</p>
<p>“A bet?” Now that sounded dangerous.</p>
<p>“Yes, if I win, you will surrender to me and become my Wife I will also keep my earlier promise to not hurt your friends and family, and I wont let you fight them, but if I lose, not only I let you go back, but I also surrender myself to Soul Society and I return the hogyuku to Urahara-san.”</p>
<p>“So what I have to do to win this?”</p>
<p>“That’s easy, im gonna come for you everynight, and im gonna make love to you everynight…”</p>
<p>“Wha-whaaaa- WHAT?”</p>
<p>“You say that you cant get pregnant. I believe I can make you pregnant. So the deal his, your friends gonna come to rescue you, till they come im gonna feel you up with my seed everynight. If you get pregnant before you’re rescued I win. But if you don’t, well you know. You’re free, im in prison or more probably executed and Urahara get’s his toy back.”</p>
<p>Something was very wrong, Ichigo knew, Aizen was sure about this. This wasn’t something simple, could there be a way for Ichigo get really pregnant. Aizen showed confidence, he was sure of this. This is dangerous. “I accept!” Aizen’s eyes shinned with  victory, for some reason Ichigo felt regret. This is not ending good.</p>
<p>“Before anything else, im gonna warn you, there’s a time diference, you’re gonna think you’re friends are not coming to the rescue because they’re taking to long, but that’s a lie, while here passes an entire week at your world it only passes one day.”</p>
<p>“So in the end of 7 days for me, one day for them.”</p>
<p>“But that’s not all, ive made sure, that it would be hard for them to understand whats happening to you. So they’ll will find out, but when they found out probably 6 or 7 days for them. Almost…”</p>
<p>“Almost two months for me.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Why are you telling me this?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t lie. I really want you to become mine, and I also want your trust. And lying isn’t the best way, don’t you agree.”</p>
<p>Ichigo just nodded his head. For some reason, this was pretty sure a trap and he just offered himself to step in willingly.´</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and for the kudos. I hope i can keep you guys happy with it.<br/>I hope i can keep you expectations high, specially since this is my first story. Before i forget this is the first time i wrote something like this, so i dont know if it good or not.<br/>Please if you see something that can help me improve i would much apreciate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Ichigo's friends worry about is disappearance, Ichigo has to worry about Aizen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo woke up with a start, totally forgetting what had happened last night, until it started to crash in, he was back in his room, Aizen starting to raping, but after no… it wasn’t rape after, it was just sex and Ichigo even scared let him do, not only that, he actually enjoyed it, and scared him that he actually enjoyed it, and then Aizen words about making possible for Ichigo to get pregnant and the bet. “OH NO” The fucking bet that sealed Ichigo fate… He looked down at his belly, worried. That would be something, it wasn’t the part of getting pregnant that worried, WTH his a boy for fuck sake, no  it wasn’t the fact he could actually get pregnant what worried, what really worries him his the babys father. “WTH am I thinking? No way, I cant get pregnant im male not a chick so I need not to worry.”</p>
<p>Getting up, Ichigo went to the bathroom, trying to remember when did he return to his room. He filled the bathtub up, he decided to take a long bath so he could remove all traces and smells from last night events. Aizen’s strong spiced smell was still lingering inside him. His mind raced with all possibilities about this story of being pregnant. Well a few months ago he discovered that besides humans, there were also Shinigamis and also Hollows, others worlds. So maybe Shinigamis males can be pregnant? Or was it his hollow side that made it possible? So many questions and no answers, and not being able to go to his inner world… Oh no… “WTH, why didn’t I think about that, I mean, I don’t even know how culture and life is in Soul Society. And the same apply’s for Hueco Mundo.” Ichigo started trembling, not because the water was getting colder, but because he didn’t even think about the fact that probably Shinigamis males, or even Hollows males (since he shared his soul with one) could in fact get pregnant. “What did I do.” There was a small sound coming from the room.</p>
<p>Ichigo got out of the water, dried and dressed himself up, entering the room, he noticed what the sound was. Someone had left him food. A small note on the side: ‘I hope you enjoy the meal my Queen. See you later tonight in my bed.’</p>
<p>“Wth, how… why is he sure I lost the round already. Fuck… What did I get myself into?” Ichigo noticed the food, in fact it was not just something simple or just a bit bread, but the food on the table was fresh fruit, some nice pancakes, orange juice? maybe, tee, oh… is that yes it looked like also fresh bread some butter and cheese.  Ichigo started eating, a bit afraid that they had put something on the food. But its been already 2 days for him and he still didn’t eat anything, so the hunger was stronger, but…</p>
<p>Well, in the end everything was just all tasty, really delicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Urahara Shop</span>
</p>
<p>“I swear I cant sense anything.”</p>
<p>“Rukia calm down, Ichigo is definitely fine, im sure of it. I mean he is a kick ass fighter that im gonna beat one day. No way he would be dead or like that. Maybe he is just in hiding and training on some ground.”</p>
<p>“Rukia-san, you should calm down im sure Renji-san is right. But still…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Its strange, normally I would know where Ichigo was located, but I cant locate him, not only that. But Kon is also missing, so probably they’re together.”</p>
<p>“But what if they’re in danger or something…”</p>
<p>“Jeez, do you really believe he would be that whimpy, I bet my fucking ass that he is kicking and alright.”</p>
<p>Suddenly the door opened, Rukia, Renji and Urahara looking right away expecting the see their friendly orange colored head, instead greeted by Yumichika, Ikakku, Matsumoto, Toshirou, Chad, Inoue and Ishida.</p>
<p>“We looked all around, but no luck. He’s not even at home.” Says Toshirou.</p>
<p>“I used my senses but his reiatsu vanished, like hell. A few hours ago I could sense it, then out of the blue, nothing. Vanished. No trace.” Ishida coments.</p>
<p>“But… please tell me…” Inoue starts sobbing. “He isn’t dead?”</p>
<p>“No, Inoues-san. Even I don’t think is possible. When someone dies, the reiatsu starts to leave the body, and it takes time to disappear. But Kurosaki reiatsu didnt dissipate with time. And not only forget, since he is a Shinigami, even dead whe would find his soul or received a message from Soul Society saying that Kurosaki was there. But nothing like that. It  just one second was there the other gone.” Ishida answered.</p>
<p>“Is it possible, that maybe he was kidnapped?” Chad asks.</p>
<p>“That would be a possibility, but for that we would need to sense other strong reiatsu signatures, also the opening of a Seikamon or Garganta. But I sensed none of it, and there were no reports on it.” Toshirou said.</p>
<p>“Im getting really tired, those hollows didn’t let anyone sleep. And now I-chi-go is gone. Im sorry taichou but can I rest a bit.” Matsumoto yawned.</p>
<p>“I think we all need to rest. This is just the beginning of something big, I can feel it.” Yumichika replied.</p>
<p>“Indeed it is for the best. We are all tired and trying to look for Kurosaki might exaust us more. I just have one question who was the last to see him?” Toshirou asked.</p>
<p>“Its was me. I found him before the attacks started, he said about being tired cause of training and was going home to rest. Then the first hollow appeared and we got separated going after the next ones that appeared. He said something about Kon being home also when I asked him about.” Rukia answered.</p>
<p>“Yes, but neither Ichigo or Kon are at home.” Chad said.</p>
<p>“Well, but its almost morning, im gonna prepare you rooms so you can rest and then go to school. Tessai and Ururu are gonna prepare also your breakfast, so no worries. You all should rest.” Urahara said.</p>
<p>“Me and Renji rested already for a bit. So while you guys keep resting we are gonna make another search.” Rukia said.</p>
<p>But no one could rest, they knew that even if Ichigo disappeared Urahara knew always where he was. But right now, even Urahara couldn’t know. And that made everyone more worried than usual, they knew that something was very wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Las noches</span>
</p>
<p>A knock on the door caught Ichigo by surprise, he decided while being captured to write down a jornal about what was happening to him, and he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t forget anything that Aizen said to him.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Ulquiorra opens the door this time and not Gin like yesterday.</p>
<p>“Aizen-sama, requested your presence.” A little shine passes trought the 4<sup>th</sup> Espada eyes. Makes Ichigo wonder what does he know.</p>
<p>“Gimme a minute.”</p>
<p>“Its better not to make Aizen-sama wait. You don’t want to know he’s bad side.” Well… that was unexpected, was actually the Espada worried about Ichigo.</p>
<p>“Ok, I understand. Please just one minute to get myself ready.” Ichigo know’s one minute is not enough to make him mentally prepared for whats gonna happen, but it will definetly help, even if by one percent. “Lets go.”</p>
<p>Front to front Aizen’s door, Ichigo actually considered running away, yeah, he admitted he was scared has hell, he knew what was going to happen, and not only that, it was consented. Breathing one, two, three times, Ichigo finally knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Ichigo opened the door. Slowly entering, he just stared at the floor. “Ichigo, how nice for you to finally join me.”</p>
<p>“Aizen…”</p>
<p>“Please Ichigo, we already made love, and we are gonna do it like a couple, so if you could start using my name. I would really appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“I cant.”</p>
<p>“Why not. I really want to hear those beautiful lips saying my name.”</p>
<p>“To early.” Ichigo almost jumped when he felt Aizen fingers on his face. Gently lifting Ichigos head to meet his gaze. Aizen decided to tease a bit before going to the main event.</p>
<p>“Why not, Ichigo. Tell me…”</p>
<p>Filled with anger and fear, Ichigo looked directly into Aizen eyes. “I told you already its to early for that kind of stuff, and im not sure if im gonna do it, and I know I agreed to this, but I know also that im scared has hell of this, and I also know that will be times where im gonna fight and reject you because Im to scared.”</p>
<p>“Understandble. We can start slow… try things, and see want you enjoy more and enjoy less and it’s a no go.”  WTH… Ichigo eye’s narrow more than usual, Aizen just sighed. “Ichigo I told you already, I want to make you mine and I want you to trust me.”</p>
<p>Ichigo knew that. He knew everything because Aizen told him last night. And that was the most scary part of all. “Ichigo?”</p>
<p>“Ye-yes?”</p>
<p>“Kiss me.”</p>
<p>“What?” Ichigo didn’t know where to turn his head, he knew he had agreed, but still it was hard for him. Worried eyes started to turn around looking for an escape.</p>
<p>Aizen given no chance for the boy to back away, grabbed one shoulder and Ichigo chin and again. “Kiss me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if… I mean… I cant…”</p>
<p>“Ichigo, we already kissed, so… its not something new for both of us.”</p>
<p>“Don’t talk like its something simple. You may have experience and feel confortable with this. But im not and all mine experience started only last night.”</p>
<p>“oh Im sorry. So today I let you off the hook, but starting tomorrow you kiss me everytime you enter alone in my room. The first week can be only a simple peck of lips for you to start getting used to it.” Ichigo eyes widen until and Aizen starts leaning in, and starts kissing and licking Ichigo’s lips, until he starts forcing entrance. Ichigo doesn’t open right away, but when Aizen starts touching his back, a little gasp allows Aizen to thrust is tongue all the way in.</p>
<p>The kiss isn’t violent but still its forcefull, Ichigo starts to feel dizzy. His body is so tense, he’s trying to think of many things and nothing just to forget whats happening right now. Sudenly he feels a bit cold. ‘ Wait… what just happened? When did Aizen removed my clothes’. Aizen had taken the moment he noticed that Ichigo was distracted to remove all his clothes minus his underwear, picking him up Aizen laid him face down on the mattress.</p>
<p>“Ichigo try to breath slowly, you’re to tense. Try to relax.” Aizen then slowly started massaging Ichigo, he noticed the young man was terrified with was gonna happen, and if he tried to do anything right now, not only would Ichigo probably fight, but it would be a repeat from last night. So, in order to make everything go well, he needed for Ichigo to relax and calm down.</p>
<p>Ichigo felt fingers pressing on his back, and a soothing smell. “What is that?”</p>
<p>“Oh this, is a massage oil I got from the world of the living. I use from time to time on myself to help me calm down and relax, I thought it could have the same effect on you. Let me take care of these muscles.” Aizen started working on some knots he found on Ichigo shoulders, after all carrying a sword like he does it not small feat for his body.</p>
<p>‘That actually feels good.’ Ichigo slowly started moaning, the feeling of his muscles getting released of their strain. Ichigo doesn’t even notice how he starts to relax and starts humming quite happily at the feeling.</p>
<p>“So, did you like the food I made.” Aizen suddenly asks.</p>
<p>“Wait. You cooked my meals?” Ichigo eyes widen.</p>
<p>“Only breakfast. Didn’t have time for the others. But Gin can be a good cook to.”</p>
<p>‘I really enjoyed breakfast more than my lunch and dinner, but im not gonna say anything, or its gonna be a boost for his ego.’ “Yeah it was good. Do you like to cook?”</p>
<p>“It may sound weird, but I do. What about you?”</p>
<p>“I actually do to. I learned a few things from my mom, simple things. But after she died, well my Dad was so a great cook that every meal with him was burned fish or burned meat, with burned veggies and burned pasta or burned rice. Im serious how can someone burn everything, even things that you just need to add water in it. I don’t know how but he always did it.” Ichigo started laughing at the memory. “So in order to make sure we eat something decent, I started reading recipes books and started cooking for my family, then one day my younger sister Yuzu asked to teach her. She loved it and ever since shes the Chef of the house.” Ichigo smiles fondly.</p>
<p>“So how do you feel?” Aizen question drags Ichigo’s mind out of memory lane, what the hell just happened, for some reason out of the blue he felt not only relaxed, but also a part of him felt safe.</p>
<p>“Its normal to feel that, Ichigo you were so tense. That the moment you started to relax you felt like everything was alright. That’s why you spoke the way you did.” Aizen noticed how Ichigo was confused with what just happened. “I don’t want a repeat of yesterday, you were scared and like you said, you have no experience, the only way to start this and also being good for you to was to first calm down your nerves. Your body was so tense, the moment I touched you I knew you would fight back, and I really don’t want a repeat of yesterday.”</p>
<p>Still leaving Ichigo in is underwear, Aizen stripped himself totally, and after reclining on the bed. “Ichigo lets go slowly tonight, touch wherever you want. If its something you curious about, then don’t worry, and feel free to ask any questions.”</p>
<p>Ichigo was blushing, was this guy just serious, did he just offer himself to be touched. Ichigo didn’t know what to do. Then after some serious thinking, Ichigo finally looked at Aizen’s body, he knew that Aizen was also looking at him, he felt his eyes burning on is skin, so slowly he looked at Aizen’s neck, touch he tought that maybe, just maybe if he touched there he could try to… but it would be pointless, Aizen proved to be stronger than him and then he could be punished. So taking a shaky breath Ichigo planted two fingers on Aizen neck just to test the waters and slowly dragged them down, just to feel the texture of the skin. When he finally reached down, he got nervous Aizen was already hard, he wanted to touch, but was scared, he still wasn’t hard and Aizen was also not saying anything.</p>
<p>He knew, that it was gonna happen, he couldn’t run away from it, so he took a few breaths. “I… This is… hum…” Aizen knew what the boy was gonna ask, but decided to wait to see if Ichigo had the courage to ask. “Can you… can you touch me?”</p>
<p>“Ichigo. Reclin on the headboard.” Ichigo did so. “Im gonna touch you Ichigo, and you’re gonna tell me where you don’t feel nothing and where is more sensitive.” Ichigo nodded.</p>
<p>After removing the boy’s underwear Aizen hands roamed Ichigos body, from his toes till his head. Ichigo discovered his body was more sensitive than what was supposed to, thinking of all the battles he fought. Hand, neck, nipples, belly, the lower back were quite sensitive. Shoulders, arms weren’t much of a thing, but could be teased also. His body was getting more sensitive, then Aizen positioned between his legs, kissing his legs, the feeling out of the world. Ichigo gave a long moan. “Seems your legs are quite sensitive.” And with that Aizen started kissing a nibbling his inner thighs, Ichigo’s body shaking with pleasure, the feeling to good to be ignored. Then he felt it, a finger probing his entrance and the memories from last night returned, the pain he felt.</p>
<p>“STOP.” Ichigo yelled.</p>
<p>Aizen noticed Ichigo’s eyes, he knew what was happening. So he removed his hand, and while picking up on a little bottle. “Ichigo don’t worry, last night after the first time, the second time it felt better, right.”</p>
<p>“But still it was done after that.”</p>
<p>“Yes it did, but not in the same way.” Aizen sighed, when he noticed to boy’s fear he should have thought that it would go like this, he didn’t take in consideration. So he used a hand to roam Ichigo’s legs, he needed to make sure Ichigo kept feeling pleasure while talking to him. “That I apologize Ichigo. It was my fault. I was so keen in having you I didn’t prepare you properly and that why it was so painfull, the balsam I used after was to help soothe that area and also lubricate it. I didn’t do it right. It will still hurt, but not in the same way.”</p>
<p>“But its still gonna hurt.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but not in the same way, you see im gonna prepare you properly this time, and Ichigo if its to much tell me, we are gonna do it. But I want it make it pleasurable for you to, so don’t hesitate to tell me.”</p>
<p>Ichigo just nodded, but he was getting terrified, so he took long breaths in order to control himself, Aizen decided for a new tactic, so moving a bit back, spreading Ichigo’s butt cheeks, he gently licked the entrance, Ichigo moaned, he continued to lick while massaging his inner thighs, Ichigo’s moans got louder. Aizen put a finger in, holding it there, slowly he pulled in and out and continued licking him. When Aizen felt Ichigo finally relax he added another finger, preparing him with care, but when Aizen added the third finger, a scream ripped out of Ichigo lungs.</p>
<p>“Did I hurt you?” Aizen asked.</p>
<p>“It feels more uncomfortable than pain itself.” Ichigo answered, so Aizen kept working his fingers. “Ichigo, im gonna ask you to look at me, keep breathing, Im gonna enter slowly.”</p>
<p>Ichigo didn’t know what to feel, in one part he felt pleasure, in another he was still scared, but Aizen talking to him saying and explaining everything was making it more easier. Taking a deep breath “Ok, do it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichigo finds out how is stay gonna be in Hueco Mundo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, i didnt know when i would update the new chapter. Cause i had really lots of problems writting this down. It was like this, i wrote it, then read it, then hate it, then delete it, and so and so.<br/>I hope you enjoy it, and i also decided to be a bit of troll in some characters. Hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Time to wake up my love.” A soft warm feeling on his cheek, Ichigo didn’t react at first since he was warm and confortable on his bed, then another caress another pair of words, lazily he opens his eyes and there are lips on his temple, he remembered where he was, this wasn’t his bed it was Aizen’s. He was still in Aizen’s room. “Morning love, how you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Can you please not call me that.”</p>
<p>“Why not, I mean you’re my lover till your friends get here, and then maybe after that, who knows.” Aizen say’s it with a grin.</p>
<p>“Whatever. But I didn’t agree to be your lover, I agree to sleep with you for the safety of my friends. Specially the ones of Soul Society.”</p>
<p>“I know very well that. But one can hope than soon we can become more than just lovers.”</p>
<p>“Keep dreaming.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I will for sure. But I wanna know how are you feeling. I hope I wasn’t to hard on you like the first time.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t feel bad like the other time, but im still sore for sure, since my body still feels the effects of the other night”.</p>
<p>‘Yeah he actually wasn’t that bad. He was really considerate if I think about it.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ok, do it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aizen gives a deep sad sigh.”Ichigo I want this to be an enjoyable experience for both of us. Talking like that, make it sound like im gonna do something horrible.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I might not be horrible. But it still is something im not comfortable with.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ok, then try to breath slowly like I said, im gonna enter now, if its to much just tell me. Well give time for you to adjust and relax more.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aizen lowers himself and kisses Ichigo softly giving gentle nips on his jaw while slowly breaching Ichigo’s hole. Ichigo takes slow deep breaths, it hurts but it doesn’t hurt much like the first time, in fact Aizen does it very slowly almost in slow motion, from time to time he stops to give time for Ichigo to relax and adjust while giving gentle kisses till hes full in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How do you feel?” Aizen asks</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Weird, uncomfortable, But not that bad. If you want you can move.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And that Aizen did, he kept moving till Ichigo half screamed half moaned when his prostate was struck, his voice kept going higher and higher till he reached his orgasm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>‘And that is what I remember, did I passed out after coming?’</p>
<p>“Something wrong Ichigo? You seem deep in tought.” Aizen asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, did I feel asleep after… well you know.”</p>
<p>“After you orgasmed? Yes indeed you did my Dear, it was quite a lovely sight watching you coming and your eyes drifting to sleep right away.” Aizen answers with a gentle laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh please, can you stop with the nicknames. If you win the bet then you can call me all the lovey-dovey nicknames you want, till then its Kurosaki or Ichigo.” Ichigo says annoyed, is not enough he has to socialize with the enemy, but being called pet names isn’t going to cut in.</p>
<p>“Fine, ill may slip from time to time, but ill try to restrain myself from calling you such names. But its time, there’s a meeting in 2 hours and you’re gonna be also present Ichigo. Since youre already in my room, im gonna prepare a bath for both us.”</p>
<p>“There is no need for it. Ill wash in my room.” Ichigo says right away, he didn’t want to spend more time than necessary with Aizen.</p>
<p>“The bath is big enough for us Ichigo, why waste more water when we can bath together, besides I was thinking of making breakfast for us both and would love for you to join me.” Aizen doesn’t give Ichigo time to answer by quickly stealing a kiss from the boy, getting up he covers Ichigo fully and enters the bathroom.</p>
<p>‘I really don’t wanna stay here any longer, I just wanna go back, its been only two days since I came here and… FUCK… I don’t think I can keep doing this, I need to find another way. Not that he his bad looking or anything, but this is not what I really want.’</p>
<p>“Seems youre in deep thought again. Regrets maybe?” Aizen says, he knew that Ichigo would regret it since he wasn’t used to this.</p>
<p>“I think its better if I return to my room for now.”</p>
<p>“Is that what worries you?” Aizen gives a sigh. “Ichigo, you need not to worry, im not gonna do anything to you on the bath, I said the truth. Just a bath to clean and then breakfast.”</p>
<p>“It just… im… you know what? I agreed to sleep with you but I didn’t agree  being your boyfriend and doing this thing like were some kind of couple.”</p>
<p>“Do as you wish then, if you want also, you can use my bath just after I finished my own in order not waste more water, and you can bath while I prepare breakfast.”</p>
<p>For a moment, Ichigo didn’t think, didn’t act, he just watched Aizen return to the bathroom and close the door, it would been easier if Aizen just forced himself, not being this whatever this is called. Ichigo kept looking to the door, waiting for the man to appear and force him to bath together, then his thoughts came all together, he needed to get away, he needed to return to his room, his clothes nowhere in sight, where the hell are they… ‘Fuck, don’t tell me they’re in the bathroom with him? I really want to go back to my room and away from him, but I don’t wanna go inside there with him there… what do I do?’ Ichigo was so lost again in thoughts he didn’t notice how Aizen came back already clean and dressed.</p>
<p>“The water is still warm if you want to use it. Im gonna get something for us to eat, there isn’t much time left before the meeting.” And with that Aizen left the room.</p>
<p>It was hard for Ichigo, he didn’t want to get in the water, but he wanted to get cleaned, and changing waters would also take awhile. He decided to be quick about this. Get in, wash, get out, dry, dress, run back to his room. And that he did, he got in the water still warm and a sweet smell lingered in the air, washing all he could away, getting out he dried himself very quickly and noticed his clothes near a chair in the bathroom, dressing rather fast he went quickly to the door only to get face to face with Aizen. “So youre done, good. Breakfast is also ready.”</p>
<p>To late for Ichigo, being dragged to the small table and forced in the chair, he ended up eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what this meeting about? You said I was to be present also.” Ichigo asked, after they finished breakfast, Aizen took everything away, and then motioned for Ichigo to follow him.</p>
<p>“Its in fact about you my dear…” Ichigo gave a hard stare. “Told you, slip of tongue, its about your stay here, Ichigo. I already had a meeting with my espadas about their behavior towards you. You may be a prisoner here, but that doesn’t give them the right to treat you like that, I want respect from them to you. Not only that, but you need also to know how everything is gonna proced for you, about what you can and you can’t. And there at least some Espadas you haven’t met before, so it’s a good opportunity.”</p>
<p>They kept walking till reaching a familiar door, Ichigo remembered being here the first time he met Aizen. “Its time.”</p>
<p>As soon Aizen opens the door. “Aizen-sama. Everyone is here, per request.” Ulquiorra say’s while standing up, bowing down.</p>
<p>“Good then we can start.” Aizen takes Ichigo to the middle of the room, the table is gone, but the chairs are against the wall. Motioning Ichigo to stay in that place while Aizen walks to a chair.</p>
<p>“Ichigo Kurosaki.” The attention of everyone goes to the young man in the middle of the room. “You were brought here with a proposition that you refused on arrival. Even so, I could not let you go, without trying at least to convice you, how things went after it, wasn’t my initial thought, but it worked quite well to give a chance to both sides. I believe in my words to make true what’s gonna happen to you. Even so, im gonna honor my side if it doesn’t happen. Until then, you are to remain as a captive but also as a guest. I know that some of my Espada wish to play with you, which im gonna refuse them for that. That’s one of my rules for you Ichigo Kurosaki, as long youre here, you are forbidden to fight, sparr or anything that might injure you. I know there some kind type of exercises if you wish to do to keep in shape, but anything that might injure you is forbidden or be to strenuous is also forbidden.</p>
<p>You are also allowed to walk freely inside the walls of Las Noches, but wherever you wish to go you’re gonna be escorted. It might sound that im not giving you freedom, but I don’t trust some of my espada to leave you alone while moving around.</p>
<p>You also will have two of my Espadas not only to escort you, but also help you get or find the things you need. They also will act has your bodyguards. Please step forward Ulquiorra and Stark. Ichigo you already know Ulquiorra, let me introduce you to Coyote Stark the first Espada.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kurosaki Ichigo.” Coyote presents himself to Ichigo while bowing down giving then a big yawn he goes back to his place and close once again his eyes. Ichigo isn’t fooled like some others, he might be sleeping, but in fact Ichigo can tell by the espada body that he is quite aware.</p>
<p>“I want you also to met Harribel Tier and her fraccion Ichigo. In case Stark or Ulquiorra wont be nearby, youll be under the care of them. Let me introduce you to Tier Harribel the third espada.” Aizen continues.</p>
<p>“You may call me just Tier or Harribel, it’s a pleasure, these are my fraccion Emilou Appaci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-sun.” Harribel presents her fraccion every one take a step forward with metion of their name.</p>
<p>“And I case you need some type of medical assist, you can ask for Szayelaporro, he’s our scientist here, but also provides medical care from time to time, let me introduce you to Szayelaporro Granz the eight espada.”</p>
<p>“Youre a fine specimen may I say. Quite an impressive build of reiatsu for such young age, if you don’t mind I would love to study you.” Szayelaporro moves forward studying Ichigo, that’s one look Ichigo could live without, that look gives Szayel a really creepy vibe.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t scare our guest Szayelaporro. I trust Ichigo’s body is still safe and in good condition.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is indeed my lord.”</p>
<p>“Good, because I think our guest will need to check it for himself to make sure it is really safe. Now Ichigo I know you already have met Yammy Llargo, and a really pissed Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Let me introduce you to the rest.”</p>
<p>And so one by one Ichigo is introduced to every single one of the 10 espadas, the meeting keeps going for a while about how Ichigo’s friends are worried, but still unaware of his location. After the meeting ends, Ulquiorra and Stark decide to discuss with the young man how they are gonna work this arrangement, of course Szayelaporro sees the opportunity to get himself a quite good study material and offers to get Ichigo to the lab to check on his body, but neither Stark or Ulquiorra are fooled by Szayelaporro words, and Ulquiorra even notices how Ichigo gets quite nervous around Szayelaporro.</p>
<p>“Primero could please accompany the Octavo to the lab. I need to speak with the boy. We will follow soon.” Stark knows what Ulquiorra is actually asking, after nodding asking for an annoyed Szayelaporro to accompany him, Ulquiorra returns is attention to young man. “It seems you get nervous around the Octava.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for doing that. Im not scared of doctors or scientists, its just… his eyes freeked me out. Like he was dissecting me alive. Im not scared, I just don’t like that creepy look.” Ichigo gave an honest answer, since Ulquiorra was being considerate, he also needed the Espadas to trust him, if he wanted to escape. Yeah, Ichigo didn’t want tho dishonor his side of the bet, but he also didn’t want to have sex with Aizen again. So maybe making the espadas trust him and them run away from Las Noches might be an option, but risky and foolish also, he couldn’t forget the bracelet, his human body and weapon.</p>
<p>“I see, so in future we make sure to never leave you with Octavo alone. Do you wish to know something else?” Ulquiorra asks wanting to make sure about the needs and wishes of Ichigo.</p>
<p>“Yeah, kinda… Is there some kind of library on this place? I have some few books in the room, but probably it wont be enough. I also don’t know where to food is cooked, I would like to see also the kitchen and what ingredients are in store here.”</p>
<p>And so, Ulquiorra takes Ichigo to the lab and for some luck, someone must have requisitioned the Eight Espada services cause the lab was empty besides some fraccion. Ulquiorra went to talk with one the fraccion and then he took them to a room. Inside, there was a monitor with some readings and behind a tank with a body inside it, the fraccion then went explaining that has a order of Aizen no one beside him could touch the monitor or anything, only Szayel could go inside for readings nothing more, the tank the only thing it did was stopping the body from aging, dying and rotting and the liquid inside also made sure to keep the body nurtured.</p>
<p>Ichigo understood right away that Aizen wasn’t kidding, his body was safe, so he made a mental note to ask also for the readings that were made. It was quite worrisome for him, the more he tried to think of ways to escape the more he saw walls and no tools to break them. If he run away, he had to take his body, but like Aizen said, they didn’t know if his human body would be able to handle Hueco Mundo, those readings would probably tell him more and sure giving some time to plan an actual escape or let Soul Society know of him. He knew they would come for him, but if trusting Aizen words that meant they would come only for him in what 7 or 8 days for them that means that for him in 50 days more or less, and only 2 days had passed since he came to Heuco Mundo, so those where lots of days (ahem nights) with Aizen.</p>
<p>After finally leaving the lab with no sight of the Eight Espada, Ulquiorra took Ichigo to the hall that lead to the bedrooms, but before entering the corridor, Ulquiorra took a turn a motioned for Ichigo to follow him, they found a simple wood door, not stone, not like the others ones, that made Ichigo a bit scared about what was behind it. Once Ulquiorra opened the door as soon Ichigo enters it he gaped at what he saw, a library, but not something small and simple, in fact the library was huge how many books where is this library, Ichigo was amazed his face shinning with happiness. Ulquiorra tried to understand thinking it was cute how Ichigo was almost devouring the scenery in front of him. “This is the Library, thinking of how Hollows tend to be destructive, its quite interesting how we actually enjoy reading. You didn’t heard this from me, but…” Ulquiorra motioned Ichigo to come closer so he could whisper. “The sexta actually loves reading romances.”</p>
<p>“You are shitting me???” Ichigo couldn’t believe is ears, to think that the Espada of destruction actually loves Romance what could he say? Weird? Funny?</p>
<p>“I don’t know what youre meaning, but I assure you im not joking.” Was Ulquiorra actually smirking. Ok, now that was creepy on all points, wasn’t supposed Ulquiorra to be no-feelings and shit.</p>
<p>‘So, an emotioneless espada that seems to like teasing and an destructive espada that loves romance. If someone tells me that the… what is name again, the one with madness is actually a caring person unlike some people, like the Captain of the 12<sup>th</sup> division, im gonna ask Aizen to spank me. I just hope I don’t regret my words right now, wth am I even thinking fuck everything is wrong just wrong.’ Ichigo feels like he dropped in a different world than the one he believed he was.</p>
<p>After that Ulquiorra takes Ichigo to another room, its seems is the kitchen, but this time luck isn’t in Ichigo’s side, Aizen is inside cooking lunch, if Ichigo’s eyes and nose doesn’t fail him, it seems Aizen is making Curry Rice and some Gyoza.</p>
<p>Finally Ulquiorra decides to announce their presence. “Aizen-sama.”</p>
<p>“Hello Ulquiorra, Ichigo. Was making lunch for you Ichigo. Hope you enjoy this, it will take a few more minutes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I asked Ulquiorra to bring me here, I want to know where the food is being cooked and also what you have in storage. I assume that from time to time, I can come here and make my own snacks and food.”</p>
<p>“Indeed you can Ichigo. Like I said on the meeting you may be a captive but you’re also a guest. So as long you have someone to escort you between rooms you can do and go wherever you like as long you follow the rules.”</p>
<p>“And what happens when I decide to ignore the rules?”</p>
<p>Aizen smirks while eyeing Ichigo up and down. “Of course I need to implement punishment, but The punishment will be done only by me.”</p>
<p>A shiver goes trough Ichigo’s body, those eyes makes him think of ways to run away even more and be sure to not get caught. “Ill return to my room now.”</p>
<p>“Of course, ill deliver your food as soon is done.” Before Ichigo has a chance to leave Aizen comes around a kisses him on the forehead, taking Ichigo by surprise Aizen smirks proudly by making the young man blush intensly.</p>
<p>Leaving the kitchen quickly now, Ichigo returns to his room, so he could write on the journal the events that happened that morning before Aizen appears with said lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While in Karakura they still worry about Ichigo, Ichigo started cooking a way to escape.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter wasnt easy. I actually had written more than this, but after finishing it, i read it again. Not only was huge but also boring. So i hope that removing some parts a leaving like this is good enough.<br/>BTW i told i was gonna troll some characters... So i hope you like what i did to them...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, we can assume that the Subsitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki is indeed missing, with no signs of being defeated and killed during the Hollow attack.”</p><p>“Yes Sir. His friends and colleagues went to school, but Kurosaki didn’t go. Some of us went to his house, but no one knows where he is. And Sir, has you know Kurosaki has in is possession a mod-soul, and it seems the mod-soul has also disappeared. We cant get any readings, and there’s been search party by some of our own for Kurosaki, namely, Abarai, Kuchiki and Ikkaku.”</p><p>“Captain Hitsugaya you know what your presence is required in the World of the Living, or main priority is to prepare for an attack by the traitor, you cant let your companions waste time on a hide and seek game, let the Substitute friends search for him. That’s my decision.”</p><p>“With all respect, my I say my thought.”</p><p>“You may.”</p><p>“I think we should let them continue searching while also making preparations. Don’t get me wrong, but everyone agrees that that Hollow attack was not normal. There were to many hollows, and not only that, but I believe this was already an attack of Aizen to study plans and ways to attack in the future. Not only that, but it may also be a possibility that Kurosaki must have been taken if that was Aizen also initial plan. And if Aizen indeed was able to do that, leaving no trace and prove behind, whe can assume he can do much worse and start taking others. Sir im not disrespecting your order, and ill obey, but take in consideration, that if indeed Aizen has taken Kurosaki we should rescue him, because we know that Kurosaki not only indeed is powerfull, but he might be strong enough to stop this war and avoid many casualitys. Not only that, but can also help us understand that if Aizen indeed took Kurosaki whe can create plans to avoid future occurrences.”</p><p>“I see your point Captain Hitsugaya. My order still stands. But if it doesn’t interfere whit our preparations, then you may do as you wish. But if its proved that this was an attack of the traitor, and its proved that he took the Substitute, I will organize a rescue party.”</p><p>“Thank you Soutaichou.”</p><p>Toshirou sighed heavily, the scenario was pretty bad, its been already two days since Ichigo disappeared and there weren’t  any signs of whatever happened to him. Sitting back, Toshirou tried to breath slowly and think about the situation, then a gentle knock on the door signaling the presence of Rangiku and Orihime.</p><p>“So, you’re back. Any news?”</p><p>“No, still nothing, neither Kurosaki-kun or Kon. Im so worried about them.” Orihime starts sobbing again, ever since Ichigo disappeared and everytime she returns home, it’s the only thing she can do is cry and hopped that he is alright and safe.</p><p>“Oh, my little flower. Why don’t you go prepare a bath for us two, im gonna cheer you up with Ran-Love.”</p><p>‘What the hell? Ran-love? What is that? This woman has no shame at all.’ Toshirou face twisted with the mentions of Matsumoto’s words, he knew she had no shame, and knowing her it would mean big boobs on action.</p><p>“Taichou, something wrong? Did the Soutaichou said something bad?”</p><p>“No, he wants us to focus only on the preparations with the war efforts. But he agreed, that if it didn’t interfere with our main purpose, we could help search Kurosaki. If we prove that indeed that attack was planned by Aizen and that Kurosaki was taken, he’s gonna send a search party.”</p><p>“By the way Taichou, Urahara-san think he can develop something to help us find them faster...”</p><p>“Tell everyone that tonight they all should rest. Knowing that man, he will have something for us tomorrow. So its better to rest and then restart the search with whatever he knocks out of that brain.”</p><p>Orihime sat on the other side of the door listening to them, sad that the Soutaichou didn’t care much but at least happy since they would keep looking, she went back to the bathroom. After she undressed she looked at the mirror, noticing her red eyes. ‘No, I cant keep crying. I can not. I need to be strong. They right Urahara-san will have something for us tomorrow, and I need all of my strength to find Kurosaki-kun.’ She slapped her face. ‘Im gonna be strong. Whatever happens, im gonna be strong and find him and bring him home safe and sound.’ Then suddenly, her face starting getting red with shame. <em>‘Thank you Orihime, I knew I could count on you. Youre such a strong woman I just knew you would be the one to save me and bring me safe home. Please, marry me.’ </em></p><p><em>“</em>Yes, yes, yes. Ill marry you.” She started squeaking with such happiness and shame of her own imagination.</p><p>“My, I knew when I talked about my Ran-love you would be happy, but I didn’t think you would be that happy.” Rangiku teased Orihime, she knew perfectly well of Orihime’s crush on Ichigo, so she could easily guess what on Orihime’s mind was.</p><p>“Rangiku-san.” Orihime blushed even harder than what already was.</p><p>“Don’t worry my pretty little flower. Its perfectly normal to be in love. Just never give up hope. OK, promise.”</p><p>“HAI” Orihime screamed, she was still worried, but she knew she could be stronger, she  had to.</p><p> </p><p>Las Noches</p><p>Sitting on the bed Ichigo read one of the books that where in is room, it was almost dinner time and Ichigo was waiting for Ulquiorra to arrive. He made a request to Stark, but he had to do something for Aizen, so he promised to call Ulquiorra to take Ichigo to the labs. Ichigo already formed a plan to run away, he knew where to find his Zanpaktou, the only two things to worry was his body and the stupid bracelet. He hoped that maybe in the lab he would get answers the biggest worry being his body that could or not could handle Hueco Mundo Pressure. A knock on the door notified the arrival of the Espada.</p><p>“Primera told me you wished to go the labs.” Ulquiorra entered right away, not waiting for an answer since he knew Ichigo was waiting for him.</p><p>“Yes. I want to check my body again. And I also wanna try talk to your scientist.”</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>While going to the lab, Ichigo made sure to map everything, he had been rooming around Las Noches many times always accompanied by someone, that he was sure he couldn’t get lost anymore. The lab had been the most hard part to plan, since he didn’t feel comfortable with the Eight Espada. Soon they arrived at the Lab. After knocking on the door, they were greeted by the Eight Espada himself, beeming with happiness that this could be his moment with Ichigo, of course Ichigo tensed, but he needed to put his fear aside.</p><p>“Hello Szayelaporro or Eight Espada, I don’t know how to call you im sorry.”</p><p>“Oh, no need to worries, you can call me just Szayel, I know my name is big, so no need to use my full name or tittle. Here we are just friends, or Doctor and patient if you wish.”</p><p>‘He seems nice speaking like that, but those eyes are really scary. I need to just don’t let my nerves get in the way, and I might get some answers.’ “You can call me just Ichigo if you want, if you don’t Kurosaki is enough.”</p><p>“Then if you don’t mind Ichigo it is. So what can I do to help, for you to come here, means or something is wrong or you just wanna check your body.”</p><p>“Actually, I came to check for my body, but also I wish to speak with you, I have some question if you don’t mind me taking from your time.”</p><p>Szayel seems quite pleased and happy, he wasn’t expecting to getting a chance to at least speak to the young man, so getting ready he needs to make sure, not only not to scare the man but also making in comfortable to return again and in result gain a interesting study material.</p><p>“So, let me take you there. Ulquiorra you can wait here with my fraccion.”</p><p>“I have orders to stay always next to him outside of his room.” Ulquiorra remembered how Ichigo got nervous when he met the Espada and he wanted to make sure Ichigo would be safe or Aizen would be really angry.</p><p>“Don’t worry Ulquiorra. Szayel wont touch or hurt me without Aizen giving him authorization for it.” Ichigo talked, he needed to be sure everything go smoothly since a confrontation might not only make things harder to deal but also making then Szayel not be willing to answer his questions. Ichigo also wanted to show he wasn’t nervous completely failing, Ulquiorra wasn’t pleased Ichigo could see it in is eyes. “Besides you’re right next to me, so he wont be a problem, if I need you ill call you.”</p><p>“If you wish so, Ill be here waiting then.”</p><p>So Szayel took Ichigo to the room where his human body was, everything looked still the same, but before Ichigo could ask anything.</p><p>“All levels are still normal. Your body is also absorbing all the necessary nutrients very nicely. Do you have questions?”</p><p>“Yes. I have, I know Aizen said you been taking good care of it, but I noticed that some Espadas like to play around specially destroying walls with Ceros and stuff. Is there some kind of failsafe system? And the tank is strong enough to handle a Cero and keep my body intact?” Of course Ichigo wanted to know if there was something he could press and do to release the tank and body, but he needed to be very smooth with his questions in order they don’t figure it out what he’s planning.</p><p>“Indeed, you need not to worry, these walls are made truly to hold on. Even if someone would try to use a Cero inside here, would be impossible, these walls are made of an special stone, they’re used in our training rooms with that same purpose being indestructible. And even if someone would come inside here there’s a FailSafe program that I made myself, if someone would come inside and try to touch or perform some kind of Cero or even for our Shinigamis residents any art of Kido, it will act even before the Cero or Kido is released, putting them out with a special dust I created also myself.” Ichigo could see that Szayel was beeming with happiness, proud of his work and having someone listening to him, made him look like a kid that got his Christmas present.</p><p>“But what about someone that comes inside and start pressing buttons?” Ichigo asked hopping for some answer that could give him an advantage.</p><p>“Oh, theres no need to worry about it also. You see without the proper code instead of triggering something that could arm your body, I made a backup system this one goes off once triggered and the backup system takes control till me or Lord Aizen restarts this one. Quite genious.” 
Ichigo then noticed how Szayel was fidgeting looking like he wanna ask something, in fact he looks very hesitant for someone that has confident nature. “You can ask what is on your mind. It doesn’t hurt to ask a question you know?” Ichigo fears that Szayel gonna ask to let him study his body.</p><p>“Yes, indeed. Tell me something, when you take damage in fight during your Soul Form does it transfer also to your physical body?”</p><p>Ichigo blinks at the question, he wanst expecting that question, but also it looked like Szayel was even more nervous than before, so he decided to give an honest answer. “I heal faster in my Soul Form, but some wounds take more time to heal, so when I return to my body. Yeah, actually it does transfer. I always had to sneak to my father’s clinic to steal some stuff to help with the wounds.”</p><p>“Why don’t you let your fathers treat your wounds?”</p><p>“My father doesn’t know about my second life has a shinigami, probably if I tried to tell him, he would think I was crazy or something. Besides, he has enough worries has it is, also making sure me and my sisters have everything we need, I don’t need to give him more things to worry about.”</p><p>“I see. Well let me explain why I was asking. Has you know, because you have a strong spiritual pressure and from the intel I gathered you have even before you became a Shinigami, of course in your Soul form its easier to handle spiritual pressure than in your physical form. So maybe just maybe, your body even being weaker, with all strong spiritual pressure your body could also handle it. But for that to happen, we need to expose your body. In wich way, could be extremely dangerous, since it couldn’t handle and I could destroy it even by accident. So if we add some of Heuco Mundo Spiritual Pressure inside the liquid that nurtures your body, your body would with time adapt. It’s a big risk. Do you follow me?”</p><p>“Yeah. I do. I still don’t get what it has to do with your first question. Its quite confusing.” Ichigo heard half of it, and his brain cooked already a new set of plans, so he could prepare himself to escape, and pretty soon.</p><p>“You see. Even if your Spiritual form is more stronger and capable, its still connected to your physical body. So I was thinking, if Lord Aizen doesn’t mind and you also. I wished to extract a few drops of blood, few hair strands and a bit of saliva from bouth your Spiritual and Physical body’s. I wanna compare data from bouth and see what differs and what matches, if the results are good You can return to your physical body without getting it armed by Hueco Mundo spiritual pressure. Its actually quite a big risk. I already made the proposal to Lord Aizen, but im awaiting is concent, but of course I will also need yours.”</p><p>Ichigo considered, he understood part of it, thinking that if this worked he may got a chance. But there was the problem with the machines dealing with his body, but if he requested to watch every single thing, from the samples to the infusing he could probably see something that could make him free his body understand how the machinery works, and if Szayel idea works he can carry his body with no problems. “If you want you can take your samples now from me.”</p><p>Szayel eyes widen with that affirmation, he tought he would have to work harder to convince the young man to accept it, a willing subject wasn’t on his agenda. “I see, can you follow me back, im gonna be quick about it.”</p><p>Ulquiorra found it weird when he saw that Ichigo wasn’t going to him, but was following Szayel to a chair, he went after them fearing Aizen wrath. “What you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Relax Ulquiorra. Szayel isn’t going to study or hurt me. I just gave him authorization to remove some samples.”</p><p>“We shouldn’t do this without Aizen-Sama approval first. He’s not gonna be pleased.” For the first time, Ichigo understand that Ulquiorra wasn’t has emotionless like everyone thought he was, it wasn’t the first time he got teased by Ulquiorra, but right now Ichigo could see worry in Ulquiorra eyes his face gaining expression, so they have traits but don’t live by them. It was also shocking knowing that Grimmjow was a big softy with romance, like the other day he went to the library and he saw him crying, because for what Ichigo gathered that the main character lost the girl he loved to death or something like that.</p><p>“Ulquiorra I talk with Aizen about this, ok. Szayel explained me everything and things make sense. I asked Szayel to this now, then the rest he can do when Aizen agrees. Please!” Ichigo had to force the please part, he wasn’t begging, no, he was actually trying to be considerate of Ulquiorra’s worries about the matter. Besides, Aizen had said he couldn’t do anything that could harm is body, but taking blood samples and other stuff in a clinical view was supposed to be a good thing, so if Ichigo didn’t mind Aizen couldn’t say it was disrespecting a rule.</p><p>“Don’t worry ill be quick with everything.” Szayel came in with a few sample cups, so with the help of a comb he took some hair strands, then using a swab he took a bit of saliva, and asked Ichigo to spit in another cup. When got time to remove the blood, Szayel prepared everything, Ichigo presented is arm so Szayel could disinfect it, and getting the syringe ready has soon has he pierced the skin Ichigo flinched the feeling too rough, Szayel took notice of it and panicked. “OMG. Did I hurt you? Im so sorry please don’t be mad at me. How could I be so stupid and forget such a simple fact im so sorry. Sorry, please don’t be mad.”</p><p>Ichigo’s eyes widened at that. “Hey calm down. Its just a normal reaction, you don’t need to act like that.”</p><p>“No, no no no no I forgot I totally forgot im really sorry.”</p><p>“Szayel calm down please, what did you forgot, because it wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>“Im so stupid, please don’t be mad. I just tend to deal with the folks of Hueco Mundo in wich their skin is much more tougher and harder to pierce and I kinda dealt with your skin the same way but you are much softer. Im sorry im really.”</p><p>Ichigo felt bad, Szayel for someone that is supposed to be the Espada of Madness was kind, he could see that Szayel was having a really big turmoil. “Szayel it wasn’t really that bad, don’t feel bad. Ok?” Szayel just nodded his head, taking a deep breath, he started drawing blood slowly always looking at Ichigo’s face from time to time to make sure the he wasn’t feeling unwell. When he finished Ichigo had to make the question. “You know for someone that loves science and stuff. You are extremely kind. I would tought someone wouldn’t care for his test subjects.”</p><p>“I would never hurt a wiling test subject if possible. Life is precious whether you are Human, Shinigami or even Hollow. It doesn’t matter, if you’re dead then yeah I can and do anything I like, but has long you’re alive I need to be careful.” Ichigo wasn’t expecting that, that was the most considerate and honest answer he had ever heard, for someone that looks like hes gonna dissect someone alive he was really considerate.</p><p>“Kurosaki-sama”. God, how Ichigo hated it, when they where alone Ulquiorra would always call him Kurosaki, but near others it was always Kurosaki-sama, how much he hated it. “Its time we go. Its time for dinner and Aizen-sama wishes for you to have dinner with him tonight.”</p><p>No, its still to soon Ichigo needed to make more questions, he needed to understand, and what about the bracelet. He was sure that Szayel could explain it. Its was to soon. He needed to come up with some type of excuse, but he couldn’t find any. “I want to make some more questions to Szayel about is plan, cant we stay a few more minutes.”</p><p>“Ichigo if you wish I can take tomorrow some time afternoon for us to talk some more.” Szayel pipped in.</p><p>Actually that wasn’t a bad idea Ichigo tought, if he invited Szayel to his room they would be alone and Ichigo could do more questions without having to worry about other people present. “Ok, fine. Do enjoy tee or coffe Szayel? I could prepare us something to eat in my room and so talk more.”</p><p>“I like bouth, but since we are gonna enjoy some time together tee would be a good option. Tomorrow then ill be by your quarters then.”</p><p>After leaving the lab, had already planned a number of infinite possibilities how to retrieve his body, he would take advantage of dinning with Aizen, and trying to make him agree with Szayel idea. The next day he took advantage of being alone and make many questions has he could and finally asking about the real deal of the bracelet. And so in a few days Ichigo would finally run away, everything was looking good, he just needed to be patient and hold on.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in Karakura town</p><p>“Urahara-san quick, we found something.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Punishment and hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While in Karakura Town there is hope than Ichigo soon will be found, Ichigo has to deal with his emotions and Aizen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So im really sorry, it took me this long to update. But the last weeks work has been of the roof, ive been working the last weeks almost without breaks even during weekends, and then coming home to take care of my family its almost impossible to have a time for me and for my work. So i apologize before hand, cause i didnt think it would take me this long to write something.<br/>I had to make some changes of what to write cause i had an initial plan, but not only i would make take much more time to write, it would be to complex and it would make me lose what i really wanted to bring. So i dont know when i will have the time to write the next chapter, but i hope works calms down for a while in the next days so i have more time to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo slowly was awaking a weird feeling in his body, but he couldn’t understand what it was. Opening his eyes was proving rather difficult since his head hurt, like a migraine starting to settle in or simply going away leaving traces of her presence. He tried to think to remember what happened to feel shitty like this. Slowly he started to open his eyes, but the light in the room was making the task very difficult, finally he was able to see, he was in his room. Ichigo tried to rise up, but something was preventing him from doing so, he looked up and his hands where tied to the headboard.</p><p>His heart beating faster, he began to remember what happened, he knew who had put him in this position and why he did it.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Earlier that day, Ichigo was in the library so he asked Stark if he could go fetch some snacks with him in the kitchen, while doing so an Hollow appeared and said something to Stark.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m gonna return you to the library again, Ulquiorra returned from his mission, and Aizen-Sama requested a meeting with all Espadas immediately.” Stark said while taking him back to the library. “Please wait here until someone returns to pick you up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ichigo took advantage of that, the library door was the perfect place to start his plan. They never leave the doors locked wherever they left him, trusting the young man to not run away, but the library was much closer to the room where Aizen had stored all is main valuables and he had stored Zangetsu inside there also. After retrieving it, Ichigo had to avoid a lot of Hollows, he also used a mantle that he stole from one of the visits in the lab that would hide his reiastu. Finally reaching the labs doors, Ichigo took a deep breath, once he entered the room, he wrote down the code on the screen that he memorized after watching Szayel and Aizen doing it many times, then a loud beep and everything was dark.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tugging at his restraints Ichigo finally took notice of the weird feeling in his body. Something was vibrating up his ass, not only that but his legs where spread wide and he couldn’t fight the feeling to close them down, his body betraying him by enjoying the sensation, looking down his body Ichigo finally noticed his lack of clothing and a ‘freaking cockring’ on his erect dick. Aizen had used once the cockring on Ichigo, while trying many things, it kinda freaked him out how something that could cause so much discomfort in the end brought one of the best orgasms he ever had. But right now, he was sure that was Aizen’s goal being punished with pleasure to the point he would lost control and beg, Aizen had once mentioned he would love to see Ichigo to that point but would never force him if he didn’t want to do it and honestly he really wasn’t going to beg even if they’re having sex Aizen was and still is his enemy.</p><p>After a few minutes, Aizen enters the room looking rather smug, he tried to pretend to be disappointed but his eyes betrayed him once he laid his eyes on the gorgeous and delicious body presented. “I must say Ichigo im not sure what should I feel. In a way im quite surprised that it took you this long to try run away I was starting to believe that you were enjoying our sessions. At the same time I must say im really disappointed, but what really makes me wonder, is what were you thinking? You know how dangerous was what you did? Did you want to destroy your body that badly?”</p><p>“I had to take the chance, Szayel said the readings were improving and that he could give me back my body very soon.” Ichigo was mad whit his situation, so giving simple honest answers might Aizen relinquish the punishment.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, such foolish act I cant turn a blind eye to it.” Aizen said and taking out a remote he pushed a button, the vibrations inside Ichigo increased he tried to fight the moan that was escaping his lips, but damn that was feeling way to good his body betraying him his legs spreading more.</p><p>“Just stop.” Ichigo was annoyed he tried to impose himself but his voice was breathy.</p><p>“If you had just tried to escape, I would make it easier but what you did could have destroyed your physical body, for that you need to punished.” Aizen increased to the vibrations to the maximum and this time Ichigo didn’t fight the sensation a long moan escaping his lips, arching from the bed he wanted to come, but he wouldn’t beg for it. Then the vibrations calmed down when he was able to calm down also Ichigo looked directly at Aizen’s eyes and understood quite completely that right now Aizen was pleased, he knew Aizen would play his body like an instrument to do whatever he wanted and wished. And that was exactly what Aizen expected that Ichigo would fight till he gave up and Aizen would dominate him completely doing everything on him that he refused before.</p><p>One hand slid down Ichigo’s chest then that same hand reached for a nipple giving a little twist Ichigo had to bit his lip to not react to the touch, during those days Aizen learned and knew how to make him feel pleasure. “Stop.”</p><p>“No, not until you learned your lesson Ichigo, until then you cant do anything.” Aizen then pressed once again the remote to the maximum, making Ichigo not only jump but moan at the feeling. Aizen started using little things, he wanted the boy to lose himself, to beg for forgiveness to beg to cum, until then he wouldn’t stop. </p><p>Ichigo fought against his pleasure, but his body wouldn’t listen, his mind was losing control even more of his body, Aizen kept playing with his body, sometimes he knew he was closer to his release but with the cockring preventing it he couldn’t, Aizen from time to time would let him relax, but the moment Ichigo started to feel a bit calm Aizen would restart his ministrations making Ichigo more sensitive one feeling overloading the others. Ichigo kept fighting unsuccessfully, in the end he knew what mattered Aizen would make his point and Ichigo would have to beg for it.</p><p>When Ichigo finally was starting to finally lose his mind Aizen retracted his hands from his body, giving a deep sigh of frustration, he let Ichigo calm down once more but this time he sat next to him touching his wet cheek looking deeply into Ichigo’s eyes. “Im trying really hard to keep you safe but you don’t make it easy do you? You don’t know how scared I was when Szayel said someone was releasing your body, by luck he was able to activate the failsafe program before you could release it, I didn’t  care to hear Szayel check the cameras to see who was it. I run right there ready to punish and kill the bastard that was trying to hurt your body and what I find sleeping on the floor? Non other than the owner of said body.”</p><p>Ichigo listened to everything Aizen said, he was a bit off but even so he could hear and see the hurt on Aizen eye’s and voice, finally after what seemed like hours staring at each other almost like whisper Ichigo’s lets out. “Im sorry.” His eyes full of tears, he hurts so bad, he wants to come so bad, but he doesn’t want to beg, he’s trying so hard to keep a tiny bit of control just not to beg but after hearing Aizen confession Ichigo decided to let his pride slide for once.</p><p>“Ichigo, I understand you wanna run away. I mean its really understandable I would to, but some things simply is best to wait. I hope you learned your lesson, because next time Ichigo I wont tease you or be gentle I will have really to administer a severe punishment.” So Aizen reached for Ichigo’s bindings releasing him, he then took out the toy and Aizen entered him. Ichigo was going to explode if he didn’t come soon, what was seconds felt like hours and after a few thrusts Aizen removed finally the cockring. Ichigo screamed his release till exhaustion Aizen right behind him in his release falling over him they bouth passed out.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Karakura town</span>
</p><p>“Its indeed Kon. His ball was a bit cracked but we were able to heal by infusing a good amount of reaitsu and now it has no cracks, the problem is it has been already 3 days since it happened, so its gonna take at least 24 to 48 hours for him to recover and talk to us. Tessai-san is right now infusing more reaitsu has we speak in order to fasten the process, and I was able to retrieve his plushie form so we can speak to him once he wakes up.” Urahara explains to the group in front of him.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Earlier that morning</span>
</p><p>While some folks where at school, others preparing for Aizen, Urahara was explaining Ikakku, Yumichika and Renji how the tool worked. After one day looking for Ichigo and Kon without success, Urahara had spend is time trying to formulate something that would help tract them, and after a few bottles of sake courtesy of Yoruichi and no sleep he finally managed something. “You’re gonna have to cover a lot of terrain, and get close to ground. It will read small reiatsu signatures but you need to be closer to them, so its gonna be a long workout.”</p><p>“But it will read any signature?” Renji asks, Rukia was worried to hell, she has been trying to comfort Orihime and acts strong, but he can see that when she is alone, she also cry's a lot, Rukia has seen Ichigo more than just a friend, she sees him like a brother. So to make sure to keep her mind distracted he said it would be good to also go to school with the others, she agreed readily hopping that Ichigo might appear during classes.</p><p>“No, its only gonna read the signatures of Kurosaki-san and Kon-san. I used samples that I had with me from them, to make sure it would only read their reiatsu.”</p><p>“OK, then we are gonna start looking now, we start with the place where Rukia last saw Ichigo and then well go from there. If we find nothing we will start from his house then.” Renji suggested.</p><p>“Why not starting from his house, he might have returned there and disappeared after.” Ikakku asked, clearly it would make more sense.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought about that, but his disappearance happened during the Hollow attack, so knowing him he definitely didn’t go home, even almost dead he would have stayed to make sure everyone was safe.”</p><p>“Abarai-san is correct. That’s how our dear Kurosaki is. Unless everyone is safe he doesn’t rest or anything else.” Urahara approved Renji’s thinking.</p><p>And so the boys went over the last place Ichigo was seen, the search took at least 5 hours until they reached a constructing building Yumichika told the others he wanted to rest a bit since they didn’t take a break after starting, so they all agreed to go down and sit on the shadows to rest for a few minutes, the moment they touched down the little tool gained life once again but it wasn’t like the others times where it read Ichigo’s signature this time it was a different type of beeping. So instead of resting they started searching the surroundings.</p><p>Yumichika took the tool and started redirecting it to the direction where more noise provoked. Finally behind a few pillars were a small bush was hidden Yumichika found a little ball, turning off the tool he called the others. “Hey I found something, and not beautiful at all. Can you check if this is Ichigo’s mod-soul Renji?”</p><p>Renji coming closer took the little cracked ball and watching it very carefully, he finally said. “I think this is Kon, Yumichika im gonna jump over the other building. And turn the thing on again and see if it reacts again. Since Urahara-san said it would only read Ichigo’s and Kon signatures. Im sure this is Kon, but I don’t wanna get my hopes up without being sure.”</p><p>And so has soon Renji got away, Yumichika turned the tool on and it didn’t make a sound, that was the sign they needed. Waving Renji to come back has soon Renji got close the tool came to life again.</p><p>“Its really the mod-soul. Finally something.” Ikkaku breathed out.</p><p>“Don’t get your hopes right now, something isn’t right. I can sense something very wrong, like another strong presence was here besides them. It is not beautiful at all.” Yumichika says biting his fingernail lightly.</p><p>“Yeah I feel the same, something is really wrong. Not only that, but Kon wouldn’t leave Ichigo’s body alone. But at least we have something. And that can give some answers. Lets go back right away, the sooner we get him to Urahara the sooner we know where Ichigo is.” Renji says, he also had noticed that something was wrong with the place, but maybe Kon could give some answers. He didn’t want to mention it, but he considered Ichigo a brother, he knew he could count with Ichigo to help him, that’s why he wanted to make sure Ichigo could always count with him too.</p><p>Coming back to the Shouten proved to be incredible difficult, they all were worried about the cracks, thinking that maybe they got their hopes ups and the little mod-soul could be dead with the cracks, and thinking that everyone was waiting for good news was worrisome, especially for Renji he hated seeing Rukia so sad. Finally when they reached the Shouten, they could see that the others were also returning from school, but instead of greeting them with news they went straight to Urahara.</p><p>“Urahara-san quick, we found something.”</p><p>Taking the little mod-soul Urahara examined very carefully, without a word he left the room calling for Tessai at the same time the others got there and gathered around the room, soon also Toshirou and Matsumoto joined them.</p><p>“So, you found something.”</p><p>“Im not sure if its good or bad.” Renji lets out.</p><p>“What you mean Renji?” Rukia knows they all want answers.</p><p>“Im sure that we found Kon, but…” Renji starts but gets interrupted quickly.</p><p>“So we can finally rest we know where Ichigo is, right.” Rukia says.</p><p>“Not so quick Rukia, let me tell everything.”</p><p>“Kuchiki-san lets hear them out and make questions later.” Toshirou comments.</p><p>Renji restarts the events explaining what they did and where they found it, until… “Yeah, so after Yumi here gave it to me, I noticed it was overall cracked, so im not sure if Kon is alive or dead. Whatever it is, his little ball was busted, so im waiting for news from Urahara-san. From Ichigo we found some small traces of reiatsu that were almost gone but nothing about him. But there’s something else that is bothering me a lot, Yumichika felt the same way.”</p><p>“What is it Abarai?”</p><p>“There was a strange feeling, like another Reiatsu signature, maybe more than one, its been already three days.” Scratching his head Renji lets out a sigh. “Even if we tried it would be useless now. If we had found the place sooner we probably could identify that reiatsu, but now its impossible. It was almost gone, but the feeling was there.”</p><p>“So, all we can do right now is wait.”</p><p>And so they waited until Urahara returned with news.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Meanwhile in Las Noches</span>
</p><p>Ichigo slowly rosed up from bed, he felt incredible sore from last night, Aizen said he had been gentle but thinking that he almost lost control giving himself fully to Aizen was scaring him. He got used with a few things the kissing, calling him by his name when they were alone, but when he woke up every single morning the feelings of regret and he shouldn’t have done that were always present, making him scrub to the point of bleeding in the bath just to remove any traces of the previous night activity’s.</p><p>After what seemed like hours trying to scrub himself clean, Ichigo dried himself and put fresh clothes on, when he opened to door back to his room, Aizen was putting a plate of food on the table, Ichigo didn’t say anything and didn’t look, he just went back to bed to sit down avoiding completely the man also standing in his room, but of course that wasn’t Aizen plans.</p><p>“So wanna eat now and talk later, or do the talking now?” Aizen asked.</p><p>“I don’t wanna talk. Especially to you.” Ichigo answered still refusing to look to the man.</p><p>“We need to talk Ichigo, yesterday you did something really foolish you know.” Aizen sat in the chair starting to eat the food of his plate.</p><p>“And so what? Do you think its easy? Do you think im happy doing this every night?” Ichigo lets out completely angry.</p><p>“I know its not, but I also don’t think that’s the main problem.”</p><p>“What would you know Aizen?”</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me, I can help maybe with some of those issues.” Aizen offers.</p><p>“What? You think you can help? You think its easy to help.” Ichigo screams, then he gets up finally looking at Aizen. “I was supposed to be a normal teenager, going to school having friends, being together and happy with my family. NO, that’s exactly whats not happening, im a fucking Shinigami forced to ignore my daily basis to fight freaking hollows instead of going to school, training to fight in a war that supposedly its not mine to fight instead of spending time with my family and friends. AND NOW I HAVE TO PLAY THIS STUPID ROLE OF A SUPPOSED LOVER WITH SOMEONE THAT IS MY ENEMY.” Ichigo screamed more and more during that time Aizen raised up from his chair moved in direction of Ichigo, once Ichigo stopped screaming, Aizen grabbed him. “Let me go, just let me go.” Ichigo screamed once more, but Aizen didn’t said anything just kept holding Ichigo against him, Ichigo tried to pry himself free without success. “Go away let me go.”</p><p>“I cant Ichigo, stop struggling, just breath and let all out.”</p><p>Ichigo kept struggling after a few minutes Ichigo let out a scream of frustration since he couldn’t free himself, and without any care for his pride he started crying, and he cried for an hour, during all of that Aizen didn’t let him go the only thing he did from time to time was stroking his hair. After a while Aizen felt all the tension leave Ichigo’s body and an extra weight on his arms, when he looked Ichigo had passed out from all that just happened, slowly in order not to wake up or let him fall, Aizen took him back to bed.</p><p>While he tucked Ichigo underneath the covers, Aizen looked at Ichigo’s belly putting an hand over it, he looked back at the boy’s face. “Ichigo I wish I could make all those worries disappear. Youre more worth than you think, I…” Kissing Ichigo’s head he left him alone and went away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ichigo still has to deal with his emotions, but this time he has a little help from someone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im not very proud of this chapter, but im tired of reediting it a lot, it took me a lot and thinking what i wanna be said what i didnt wanna. I also wanted to stop being a bit mean to Ichigo and try to help him. So hope you enjoy if not im sorry. </p>
<p>Warning: Im not good with expressing feelings and stuff, so that part of myself reflects on the chapter, so if it has lack of something im sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo was sitting on his bed crying, after awhile someone entered the room.</p>
<p>“Ichigo why are you crying? Is something wrong.”</p>
<p>“Yes, there is.” Ichigo whispers.</p>
<p>“What is wrong. Why are you crying?”</p>
<p>“Because im scared.”</p>
<p>“Why are you scared?”</p>
<p>“Because im too weak.”</p>
<p>“You’re not weak. You are a very strong man.”</p>
<p>“No, im not. How am I strong if I cant even protect myself. How can I protect Yuzu and Karin? How can I protect dad? How can I protect my friends? How can I protect them all when I cant protect myself.”</p>
<p>“You’re foolish boy thinking like that.”</p>
<p>“It’s the truth.”</p>
<p>“No, is not. You are strong, believe in me, believe in what im saying.”</p>
<p>“I believe in you, I just don’t believe in myself.”</p>
<p>“And there you go.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You are strong Ichigo, you do anything to protect your family and friends, but when it comes to you, you don’t have the same need. You are strong, but that’s because of your love for the others.”</p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“Because you blame yourself for what you cannot control. You blame in the lack of strength, when your problem is lack of confidence. You don’t think about it when youre protecting your sisters or friends because you wanna keep them safe, but you do think when you fight for yourself.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t make sense.”</p>
<p>“It does Ichigo. Think about it. When Yuzu and Karin were attacked by the hollow, who kept them save?”</p>
<p>“It was Rukia. She helped me.”</p>
<p>“No Ichigo, it was you. Rukia might have given you her powers, but you were bound by kido, and you broke it, you didn’t run away scared, and you let yourself get stabbed just to protect them.”</p>
<p>“But she gave me the power to beat it.”</p>
<p>“The power yes, but the strength of heart, the desire to protect she didn’t gave it, you had it already. What about when she was about to get killed?.”</p>
<p>“Rukia, she… it was Urahara-san and Yoruichi that helped me, trained me to become stronger.”</p>
<p>“No, you're wrong again, they trained to make you more confident in achieving your power, Ichigo you still don’t get it, you are strong, you have a strong heart. The Captains were stronger than you but your desire to save and protect your friends made you strong enough to fight them and defeat them. Its your desire to protect, to keep everyone safe that makes you go forward without looking back. You are strong…</p>
<p>“How can you say that, how can you say all of that, when it was because of me you died, its because I was weak that I couldn’t see the danger and protect you. You died because of me, I took you away from your family and because I was weak they have to live without you.”</p>
<p>“Oh Ichigo, you were just a child, you cant blame you just because of something you didn’t know, don’t keep blaming yourself further because I never blamed you, in fact im proud of having died and keeping you safe from danger.”</p>
<p>“How? How can you not blame me for killing you?”</p>
<p>“Because first you didn’t kill me, and second and more importantly because I love you my son, you are my biggest treasure and there is nothing more powerful than the love of a mother for her son and I will never regret giving up my life so you could live yours. Now, please come here and let me hug you.”</p>
<p>And so Ichigo ran to the awaiting arms that would offer comfort and safety, trowing himself at his mother Ichigo cries even more. “I missed you so much mommy, where have you been? I needed you so much.”</p>
<p>“I know baby, I know. But look at you so strong and gorgeous, you grow up to become such a fine man.”</p>
<p>“But...”</p>
<p>“No buts Ichigo. I told you already. You are strong, you have a strong heart your desire to keep everyone safe is the main reason why you are doing this.”</p>
<p>“Do you think I made the right choice?”</p>
<p>“What was in your mind when you did it?”</p>
<p>“That if I could avoid a war and make sure nobody dies and suffers it was worth it.”</p>
<p>“Do you feel it was the right choice?”</p>
<p>“Some days yes, others not so much.”</p>
<p>“But, its not that that worries you, is it?”</p>
<p>“No, can I really get pregnant mom? Is there a way for me to be pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Ichigo, Im sorry I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Its not your fault mom. So don’t say sorry. Its just if I can become pregnant, how can I love the child coming from him.”</p>
<p>“Ichigo Kurosaki. You didn’t just said that.”</p>
<p>“Sorry mom, wrong choice of words there.”</p>
<p>“You better be sorry young man. You cant blame a child because is mother/father isn’t a good person. The child didn’t asked to be born, she was born because of his or her parents wanted to not the other way around. But, Ichigo something else is bothering you isn’t it.”</p>
<p>“If what Aizen said is true, then im gonna be tied to him for life. Will ill be able to love him, even if I do it just for the child.”</p>
<p>“That is something that only you can answer Ichigo. There’s nothing more that a parent wish for the child's happiness. Falling in love can be hard or easy depending on the situation, but keeping that love lit is the true task. If this man really wishes your happiness Ichigo, he will work for it, he will prove it not by his words, but by his actions. Did he make some promise you're awaiting him to deliver?”</p>
<p>“Yes, he said he would protect my friends, we talked once and he told me that he is gonna keep his word, but he also said, that sometimes accidents happens he said he is gonna make sure, but he cant protect them from themselves.”</p>
<p>“I see. And do you believe in him?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, I mean he lied for century’s to people that called him friend. When he talks it feels like he’s saying the truth, and he’s been taking good care of me, he cooks most of my meals, and mom don’t be upset, but I think he cooks better than you did or even Yuzu. Everything is so confusing, I know what is right and what is wrong but I can feel myself losing because I don’t know what to feel or believe.”</p>
<p>“I know you will find the answer when the time comes for it. But im so happy to see you my son, wish I could spend more time with you, but my time is out.”</p>
<p>“No, please don’t go, I need you so much, I have so much to tell you, please stay.”</p>
<p>“Im sorry Ichigo but I cant, you have to wake up.”</p>
<p>“What you mean I have to wake up?”</p>
<p>“Ichigo im dead. All this is just a dream.”</p>
<p>“No no no no no no no. If this is a dream i dont wanna wake up.”</p>
<p>“You have to Ichigo. Just know this, I love you my son, and im really proud of you.” The warm smile and the soothing words made Ichigo feel incredible warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ichigo woke up slowly his face felt weird because of all the crying, he didn’t know what to think or to feel, he still could feel the warmth left by his mothers arms and words, the dream felt so real to much real.</p>
<p>Slowly he stood up looking at the table he noticed the plates weren’t the same has earlier, so someone must have brought him lunch, but he wasn’t feeling hungry, so he went to the bathroom to wash his face clean. He looked at mirror, he tried to recognize himself in it, but all he felt was a feeling of lost, he tried to replay his mom’s words on his head, but he couldn’t at all, what he could feel and believe the man in front of the mirror was a weakling that couldn’t stand up against Aizen.</p>
<p>He filled the bath, hoping that maybe the warm water would help him relax more and help him think easily, after entering in the bathtub, Ichigo felt his muscles relax, but his head didn’t relax a bit, his thoughts now drifted to his mother, after years he never forgave himself, hearing his mother say that she never blamed him was something that for him, yeah, only possible in a dream, he murdered his mother, he was weak, he was pain and sadness. Then closing his eyes a flashback from his past hit him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Ichigo, why are you crying?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because I killed mommy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh Ichigo, my poor boy. Its not your fault, why do you say its your fault when is not?.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because if I didn’t try to help the little girl, mommy wouldn’t have died. Why aren’t you angry daddy? I took mommy away from us.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because you didn’t Ichigo, you're a wonderful boy with the same golden heart has your mommy you know. If it wasn’t you helping it would be your mommy helping. If you wanna cry because you miss mommy, then im here. But Ichigo never blame yourself for what happened because its not your fault, I never will and neither your mommy will ever blame you or hate you. You did the right thing, just with the wrong person.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry Daddy, I miss mommy so much.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know Ichigo, I miss her too. But now I need your help.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What Daddy?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I need help to raise your sisters, do you think you can help me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes I can. What you need me to do?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>‘That was the last time I let all my emotions out, I promised myself I would become stronger in order to protect them and ever since I don’t remember to let all my emotions flow like today. Im really pathetic, showing this to Aizen.’ When Ichigo looks trough to window he lets out a sigh, he doesn’t know what time is it, but he can guess is getting pretty late, and Aizen will summon him or come to his room for their nightly activities, he thinks that he can pretend to be back in bed and asleep, but its gonna end with Aizen teasing him till he decides to ‘wake up’ since it wasn’t the first time he tried that tactic. He lets himself to stay for a few more moments in the water that’s still warm, after a while he finally decides to get out, dry and return to his room.</p>
<p>Upon arriving in his room Ichigo took notice of the food plates that weren’t the same, and the presence of Aizen sitting on the couch reading a book, Ichigo didn’t know if he should undress like usually or Aizen would make him eat something since he hasn’t eaten all day, he knew that if Aizen wanted them do eat together there would be two plates but it seems that wasn’t the plan since there was only one plate, so he only looked at the man sitting on the couch waiting for something.</p>
<p>Aizen noticed this, he pretended to keep reading just to figure out what was on the boy’s head, he knew Ichigo didn’t eat all day, and from what Ulquiorra said when he came to the room to bring lunch he not only was still sleeping but was mumbling something that the Espada was unable to understand, when he went to check out Ichigo, he noticed the boy was crying but he also seemed happy, that’s why Ulquiorra didn’t wake him up to eat, whatever was on his mind was helping him relax.</p>
<p>But now,  things were different Ichigo was wide awake and his emotions were still on the flow he didn’t want to have another brake down in front of Aizen, and Aizen wanted to truly help Ichigo to find some peace of mind.</p>
<p>After a while Aizen put his book down and making his way to Ichigo, Ichigo on the other hand didn’t move, and when Aizen put his hand on Ichigo’s cheek Ichigo doesn’t avoid it or move the hand away, he simply looks at Aizen waiting for him to tell him to eat or to strip, but Aizen is worried.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling Ichigo?”</p>
<p>Ichigo looks at Aizen, unsure of what to answer, he thinks of millions of answers but none comes to his mind, finally he decides.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Aizen looks at his eyes, he can see sadness, he can see pain. Ichigo also looks at Aizen’s eyes and what he sees surprise him he can see sadness and worry. Aizen wants truly help to ease the pain Ichigo his showing while Ichigo just want Aizen to leave him alone. It takes a lot for both, none expressing themselves only waiting for some sort of something.</p>
<p>“Tell me Ichigo, something more is going on, not only what happened this morning, something more is there hurting you, its not just this hate for what we do every night, there is more to your pain.”</p>
<p>Ichigo looks at Aizen, how this man can perceive it, Ichigo would think that Aizen thought that the problem was his situation not something more deep within him.</p>
<p>“Ichigo, Ulquiorra told me something when he came earlier to check on you. He said you were crying while sleeping. But at the same time he said to me you were smiling, like whatever was making you cry was also helping you relax your mind.” Ichigo looks at him, he doesn’t want to tell him, but he know that Aizen isn’t gonna take a simple no for answer. But to his surprise Aizen tells him something unexpected. “Im not asking to tell me what you dreamt of, what im asking is well… I don’t know how to put this, but I wanna make you feel also the same way.”</p>
<p>Ichigo his truly surprised by this confession, he feels there’s something more to Aizen words, suddenly Aizen grabs his hands and takes him to the bed, he thinks that Aizen wants to start their activities and Ichigo starts thinking that Aizen doesn’t really care and was only messing with him, but what Aizen does surprises him again, Aizen doesn’t strip or order Ichigo to strip, he just sits against the headboard pushing Ichigo with him, he bends one leg and leans Ichigo against it while putting Ichigos legs over his other leg so they’re sitting in a comfortable position and able to look at each other faces, Ichigo doesn’t say a word, he doesn’t understand whats happening, Aizen isn’t asking or demanding for anything.</p>
<p>“I really wish you could tell me what’s happening in your mind Ichigo. Please, let me help you ease that pain.”</p>
<p>After a while Ichigo finally relents.</p>
<p>“What you want me to tell you Aizen, are you someone I can trust?”</p>
<p>“That’s an hard question isn’t Ichigo? After all, I can say no since were enemies even if I don’t see you as one, but I want to be someone you feel you can rely on, someone that you can trust your feelings.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s something not so easy to do.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes its not easy to gain someones trust. And since were on  different sides in this war, the harder it gets to gain trust. I don’t wanna sound like im better or in the right, but I think you own me Ichigo and everyone else.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You don’t trust us, and honestly thinking about it, you have your reasons to do it. But here we all trust you, I still trust you Ichigo, I was expecting that and everyone else also was expecting it also, but they honestly like you and trust you, how do you think they felt? They knew you would try to run, but they were expecting you not to do it based on the last days. But I don’t think that’s the problem. Please talk to me Ichigo.”</p>
<p>“What you want me to say, I regret everything, its not easy you know. One moment im having dinner with my family the next im fighting against a Hollow, one moment im having time with my friends the next im solving some kind of trouble that always ends to be result of some mess created by Soul Society. I should be a normal teenager going to school, finding love, getting a girl/boyfriend, but no I don’t have a choice, I get kidnapped and raped. In the end I doesn’t matter what I want but what everyone wants, and I know I made a promise and im a man of my word but only after I said yes to the bet only much later did I think about what was required to do, only later I noticed the situation I put myself into and I got scared, I shouldn’t be doing this, but im gonna do it and im gonna go trough with it till the end whatever the results. I just feel pathetic and weak with all this.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for letting me know what you feeling. You shouldn’t think that you’re pathetic and weak, you think I went after you because you're weak? Ohh Ichigo, Ichigo. You are actually one of the strongest warriors and persons I ever met in my life. I wouldn’t have gone to all that trouble just because you would be an easy target. And don’t say you’re pathetic, its my fault, you're just an human teenager and I took you away from home to make you mine, its true what I did was not right, and I used your friends safety against you since its where your strength lies. So don’t think for a moment you’re weak or pathetic because you're far from it.”</p>
<p>Ichigo considers Aizen words, thinking of what happened during his dream and flashback Ichigo thinks of all that, he fells weak and useless. But there is one question Ichigo needs it answered.</p>
<p>“Is it really possible for me to get pregnant, or are you just getting an excuse to have your way with me?”</p>
<p>“It is possible for you to get pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Well, shit.” Ichigo sighs, his thoughts goes to his belly thinking how ridiculous it would be to carry a child and having a pregnant belly since he is a male.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t worry to much, since there is a chance for you to not get pregnant. And well, if you don’t get pregnant than there goes my plans, but if you do get, I promised to keep you friends and family, and I intend to keep my word.”</p>
<p>“Its hard to believe. You lied for Century’s to your friends and comrades, why should I believe you?”</p>
<p>“That’s a good point and a good question, and honestly its for me a bit early to answer it, give me some time, I just ask you to trust my words till the time comes.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Ive been thinking about it, but its just like Mom said I will find my answer when the right time comes.”</p>
<p>“Mom?”</p>
<p>Ichigo stiffens he didn’t want to let it slip out, but now that he did. “Yeah, I dreamt today about her. We talked and its was good to feel her, strange isn’t it? I mean my Mom is dead, and I dream about her like she’s alive, it was weird because it felt really she was there alive talking to me and not just a dream. I could feel her warmth after waking up, I could still feel her kiss on me. It felt to much real.”</p>
<p>“Maybe because it was real.”</p>
<p>Ichigo’s eyes widened at the statement. “What do you mean it was real?”</p>
<p>“Let me ask just a few questions and you will understand.” They looked in each others eyes, Aizen got Ichigo’s attention pretty good now. “After she died did you stop thinking about her, or do you still think about her.”</p>
<p>“I think everyday, I never stopped thinking and never will.”</p>
<p>“How much do you love her?”</p>
<p>“More than anything.”</p>
<p>“How much do you miss her?”</p>
<p>“I miss things, people, but… Mom she’s got that special sweet spot only for her that can never be replaced, I miss her to much, some days its painful.”</p>
<p>“Even if her physical body and soul were killed, she still lives. She lives inside your heart Ichigo, that’s why it felt real, because even dead she lives inside your heart and mind, your love and your memory's wont allow for her to disappear completely. Has long you keep thinking, has long you keep loving, she will always be alive in your heart. Never forget that Ichigo. Because even dead, she will always be with you.”</p>
<p>A smile graced Ichigo’s lips, those word not only were gentle they made him feel warm. “Thank you for saying that. Its really kind of you.”</p>
<p>“Ichigo why don’t you tell me more about your mother. She seems someone really especial.”</p>
<p>“She… she how can I say this.” Ichigo took a very deep breath, he wasn’t angry, he wasn’t feeling sad anymore, for some reason talking about his feelings and Aizen hearing him out made him feel more at ease, so when Aizen asked about his mother, Ichigo didn’t mind, for once since he arrived he felt peace. “She was the sun, she was the center of our family. She was the most beautiful person ive ever seen, she had a gorgeous wavy brown hair I loved to touch it, she would usually would tied it up in a knot, but I liked it free. She loved us all, the perfect mother and wife. She would do anything for us, I used to cry a lot has a boy but whenever I saw her for some reason she was like a light I stopped crying everytime, like a hidden power. She always looked strong and confident. And she would make the most amazing jokes, it was impossible not to laugh at them.”</p>
<p>“She sounds the most amazing woman.”</p>
<p>“Yes, she was. Its painful but I accepted it.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I still will blame myself for a while, but in order to get stronger and move forward so I can protect my family and avoid more deaths, I need to stop tying myself to what happened that night and move forward.”</p>
<p>“If you let me, I wish to help you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Sousuke.” And with that Ichigo closed his eyes, he doesn’t know why but he felt comforted right now, the warmth coming from Aizen, the peace, no forced feelings, no forced actions, right now the ability to be able to voice his feelings, to voice his insecurities to have someone listening, with no judging, everything made Ichigo feel content making him fall asleep.</p>
<p>Aizen sees this and feeling happy that he was able to let Ichigo voice himself and to help the boy achieve some peace. Looking back at Ichigo he whispers.</p>
<p>“I want to take care of you, to give you all the affection in the world, to be really happy by your side. I bet on this love, maybe with a little fear of hurting myself, but I went with everything I saw with what I felt. I went against reason and acted with my heart. Sometimes I hesitated, maybe because of influence of some people, or because of my haste… but I ask you to believe me when I say thinking this. I truly had no idea of the amount of pain I will feel when I really lose you, and the day is close and even greater the regret. If I knew it was so good to have you for me. I swear I had taken you with me since the day we met. Go back in time, I swear I would do everything different. It took me a while to realize what I wanted from you.” Giving a light chuckle Aizen adds before falling also asleep. “I bet if you heard me you wouldn’t believe my words.”</p>
<p>But what Aizen doesn’t know is that Ichigo heard it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this story. Hope you all enjoy it...<br/>And sorry for my poor english...<br/>I would love to read comments that would help me improve.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>